<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't we (pretend to) be happy? by AloneShadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282501">Can't we (pretend to) be happy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow'>AloneShadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Original Male Character, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Male Character, Caring Steve Rogers, Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Not Betaed, Post-Avengers (2012), Sick Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Of all the things Tony would have expected to happen that day, ending up in a fake relationship with Steve Rogers to keep an alien away from him would have never crossed his mind in a million years."</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quarantine got me like "Remember those plot/trope/prompt you never wrote because too clichè and overused? You're gonna write them now, and you're gonna enjoy every second of it".  </p><p>Join the #ThreatYoself movement lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark has never been the kind of man easy to surprise, but, one day, he found himself starting to reconsider that statement. </p><p>It was a calm morning, most of it spent in the laboratory, studying new projects to upgrades for the suit, until the Stark Tower trembled, setting every alarm off. </p><p>Jumping and dropping the pen, Tony was almost expecting to see aliens flying outside the windows <em>again</em>. "Jarvis, what was that?" he asked frowning. </p><p>"Thor has landed on the roof. It seems that someone is with him."  </p><p>"Oh my God... Turn the alarms off." Walking downstairs and outside, Tony saw two men jumping down on the balcony, and Thor gave him his best, friendly smile before hugging him strong enough to make him cough. </p><p>“STARK! I am very glad to see you again!” The God of Thunder boomed, patting- or slamming- a hand on his back. </p><p>“Yeah, same…” Tony breathed out before the other let him go. “Couldn’t you use a door like a normal person? You almost gave me a heart attack.” </p><p>“Oh. I am very sorry-“ </p><p>“No, I am.” The second man said, stepping forward. “I am the one that insisted to visit your planet. I didn’t realize it wouldn’t be such a burden.” </p><p>“It’s not a burden, but we don’t land on people’s houses to say hi…” Tony said, taken aback for a moment because if Thor’s level of charm was high, this man was no joke either: almost taller than Thor; long silver hair, dark skin, and blue eyes... If it wasn’t for the long red tunic he was wearing, he could have been mistaken for a magazine’s model or something.</p><p>“My apologies.” The man said bowing his head a little. </p><p>“It’s fine, just… Why are you here?” Tony asked Thor. </p><p>“As my friend said, we’re here just to visit. His name is Allen. He’s from a planet not far from Asgard. After hearing my stories, he was eager to visit your planet.” </p><p>“Ok… And Fury knows about this? Did you warn them you were coming back with a friend or you just abracadabra yourself here to set all our alarms off?”</p><p> “Well, I- I thought a warning wasn’t necessary,” Thor shared a look with Allen that sighed as well, shaking his head. “I probably should have told them...” </p><p>“I will. Before the whole SHIELD rush in here guns blazing.” Tony groaned moving back inside. </p><p>“Sir, there is a message from Director Fury,” JARVIS said. </p><p>“Figures. Hey, ThunderBolt, why don’t you-?” Turning around, Tony found Allen alone in the balcony. “Where did he go?” </p><p>“He required to talk with Fury directly. He will be back shortly.” </p><p>Tony sighed again. “Well, come on in, if you want. I’m sure it won’t take him too long. JARV, keep an eye out around the tower.” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Allen joined him inside and looked up, a curious look on his face. “May I ask you something?” </p><p>“Yes, you may,” Tony said with a little grin. </p><p>“I see you talking to someone but I can’t see them. Are they invisible?” </p><p>“Uh, kind of. JARVIS is an artificial intelligence. He takes care of security, calls, and other stuff in here.”  </p><p>Allen nodded slowly. </p><p>Tony always enjoyed explaining JARVIS to people, but Allen looked <em>actually</em> interested. “Do you guys have this kind of technology on your planet?” </p><p>“Not really, no. Unnatural creatures earned the gift of life a long time ago, but they do not work for us. Unless they want to.” </p><p>“Unnatural creatures…?” </p><p>Allen nodded again, smiling a bit. “Creatures like him,” he said gesturing ahead. </p><p>Turning around, Tony saw the Iron Man suit he left in the middle of the living room, surrounded by tools.</p><p>“May I?” Allen said approaching it.</p><p>“Sure…” Tony watched him gently taking the suit’s hand, touching the helmet, and then moving behind it, studying something on the neck. “So… You’re telling me you have androids and they live the same way as you?” </p><p>“Of course. Once the gift of life is given, they become part of our community.” Allen looked back at him, “It is so strange?” </p><p>“Well, yes. I mean, considering our planet's standards… We haven’t got that far to give <em>life</em> to things.” Tony said knocking on the suit’s chest. "Not yet."</p><p>Allen’s smile faded a bit. “That is something we try to avoid. Defying them <em>things</em>.” </p><p>“Oh. Sorry, I was just-” </p><p>“No need to apologize. I understand our planets are very different.” Allen calmly said. </p><p>“No doubt on that…”</p><p>“Who created it?” he asked gesturing at the suit.</p><p>“Ah- I did. Is just…” Tony pushed a button on the shoulder and the chest plate opened, showing the emptiness inside. “My armor.” </p><p>“It is a very impressive job...” Allen said, staring at the insides in awe, then blinked and looked back at him with an apologetic look, “Forgive me. I didn’t even ask your name?” </p><p>“Tony Stark.” </p><p>“It is a very beautiful armor, Tony Stark.” </p><p>“Coming from you, it’s a big compliment,” he said with a little, sarcastic smile, watching him studying the suit. Then, he heard noises on the balcony again and, turning around, he scoffed, “Really? Fury sent you to check?” </p><p>“Aliens coming back on Earth. What did you expect him to do?” Steve Rogers sighed, letting Thor go. “Thor said everything was under control, but...” </p><p>“I understand Fury’s worries.” The God nodded, walking inside.</p><p>Looking at the Captain, Tony noticed his casual clothes, “Did we ruin your day off?” </p><p>“I was just about to go home.” He said. "Everything is actually under control, right?” </p><p>“And here I thought you trusted me.” Tony sighed, but the soldier just stared patiently at him. “Yeah, Thor’s friend just wanted to visit Earth. If he brought him here, I hope he’s not planning on destroying us.” </p><p>“Hopefully…” Steve looked up at Allen. “That's him?” </p><p>“Do you see any other silver-haired man wearing an intergalactic tunic in my living room?”</p><p>"It looks like a normal tunic..." </p><p>"From another dimension." Tony snorted, noticing Allen staring intently at the Captain until he approached them on the balcony. </p><p>“Thor told me he has many allies here. I assume you are also one of them?" Allen asked.</p><p>“Yes. I'm Steve Rogers.” He nodded and moved a hand forward. </p><p>Allen looked down at it for a moment before grabbing it, smiling. "My name is Allen." </p><p>Tony was going to say something, but his phone started ringing. “Ah- Cap, you keep the guests busy for a sec. Need to take this.” He said moving back inside to answer. “Pepper, please, come save me.” </p><p>“What did you do?” </p><p>“Why you always assume it’s my fault?” </p><p>“Because it usually is. Listen, I need you to meet me as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Meet you where?” </p><p>“The meeting scheduled for today. The one-“ </p><p>“The one where you said my presence wasn’t necessary?” </p><p>“Yes, that. Few guests asked to talk to you directly.” </p><p>“Well, I have few guests here too…” </p><p>“Who?” </p><p>“Half of the Backstreet Boys,” he sighed sending a look at Steve talking with Allen and Thor. </p><p>“I’m sure they can wait. I really need you to come here.” </p><p>“Pep, I’m not kidding-“ </p><p>“Me neither. Please.” </p><p>“Fine… Fine, I’ll be there soon.” He closed the call and moved back to the <em>guests</em>. “Sorry guys, but duty calls. You can handle this without me, Cap?” </p><p>“Yes. Not a problem.” Steve nodded. </p><p>“Do you guys have already planned what are you going to do here, or…?” Tony then asked the other two. </p><p>“Allen is interested in visiting the city. The Captain offered to be our guide.” Thor nodded. </p><p>“After changing your clothes, I hope? Let me make some calls. My people will take care of it.” </p><p>“You have my thanks, Tony Stark,” Allen said, bowing his head. </p><p>“No problem. Hey, in return we could continue our talk about the technology your people use?” </p><p>“Don’t bet on it.” Both Steve and Thor commented, getting a confused look by Allen. </p><p>“You guys are no fun,” Tony scoffed, walking away.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Tony woke up on the couch, still fully dressed. Sitting up, he yawned and looked around the quiet living room. “Jarv, what time is it?” he asked passing both hands over his face. </p><p>“It is 9 AM, sir. There are is one message from Miss Potts and two missing calls from Captain Rogers.” </p><p><em>Well, that’s not weird at all.</em> Tony groaned and removed the jacket and tie, taking his phone out of one of its pockets, wondering what could have happened to make Steve call his personal number more than once- and in the middle of the night, apparently. Remembering about Thor and his friend Allen, Tony looked outside the windows: no sign of alien invasion.</p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Needed help with the aliens, Cap? I just saw your calls.” </p><p>“Ah, no, it’s alright. It wasn’t important.” </p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>“Yeah… Just wanted to tell you Allen left something for you.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“If you’re at the Tower, I can pass by and give it to you?” </p><p>“Uh, sure... I’ll be here.” </p><p>“Ok. See you soon.” </p><p>“What did he-?” the call ended before Tony could finish, leaving him wondering what actually happened the day before. </p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, Steve was back at the Stark Tower as promised.</p><p>“Are you telling me he looked at my suit for a minute and he came up with this??” Tony asked, waving a tissue covered with writing that Steve just gave him. </p><p>“I guess it’s good?” </p><p>“<em>It’s-</em>? Steve, do you have any idea how the flying and the balance will improve with these changes?” Tony cried sitting on the couch, studying the tissue as if it was the most important document in the world. “I mean, I was already thinking about it, but this…” he sighed, shaking his head. Then, he looked up at him with a suspicious glare, “What did he ask in return?” </p><p>“Beg your pardon?” </p><p>“He can’t just give away <em>alien tech-wisdom</em> like this. Did he asked for something?” </p><p>“Well…” </p><p>“I knew it.” </p><p>“He just asked for another tour, today.” Steve continued, getting another suspicious glare. “He was explaining that to me- he <em>tried</em> to,” he continued, gesturing at the tissue, “and when I told him that's more your thing, he offered to write the projects down in exchange for me to be his guide again.” </p><p>“You could have asked me. I can be a good city-guide too.” </p><p>“And risking you getting too much information about alien tech?” Steve commented, grinning at the offended expression Tony made before standing and moving to kitchen. </p><p>“Seriously, how many times you think I’ll have the chance to talk with a civilization so advanced?” He sighed pouring some coffee into a cup.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” Steve smiled, checking the time. “I better go now. They’ll be back soon.” </p><p>“They’re not going to land on my tower again?”</p><p>“No. Fury wanted to meet him as well, and Allen accepted.” </p><p>Tony took a sip and stared at him more seriously. “You think that’s a good idea?” </p><p>Steve sighed, nodding. “I think so. I mean, we’ll be there, me and Thor. We’ll keep an eye on the prince.” </p><p>“Excuse me, did you just say <em>prince</em>?” </p><p>“Yeah, Allen is a prince on his planet. You didn’t know?” </p><p>Tony just groaned. “Whatever. Be a good bodyguard and don’t let His Highness die.” </p><p>“I don't think he needs much protection, anyway.” </p><p>“Fascinating. Hey,” Tony stopped him and Steve stopped the elevator’s door. “Thank him for the projects.” </p><p>Steve smiled. “I will.” That said, he left. </p><p>Tony kept staring at the elevator for a while. “A prince…” he snorted shaking his head and walking to the lab with the new projects in hand: he spent the day studying them, trying to make the best out of them, testing and calculating any possible variations... He realized it was late afternoon only when Pepper called him, so took the chance to take a shower, and change his clothes. Once he was ready to go back to work, the tower trembled. “Not again…” he sighed marching on the balcony, looking up, “Thor, my tower is not an airport!” </p><p>Thor landed next to him a second later. “I’m sorry. I came back as fast as I could.” </p><p>“You- wait, when did you leave? I thought you were with Steve and the prince?” </p><p>“Yes, but I have been called back to Asgard to deal with an emergency. Allen should have come back later but he didn’t.” </p><p>“I’m sure he’s fine. Rogers is with him, so-” </p><p>“I’m more worried about the Captain, actually…” </p><p>Tony stopped on his tracks, turning back to him. “Why is that?” </p><p>“It’s probably nothing. Nonetheless, I should take Allen back home. Do you know where they are?” </p><p>“No, but I can fix that… JARVIS, find Captain Rogers for me?” </p><p>“Of course.” The AI answered. </p><p>“Now, mind explaining what you mean with that?” Tony insisted. “Why Steve should be in danger?” </p><p>“I’m sure he’s not. It’s just… Allen’s people are- persistent when they show interest towards something. Or someone.” </p><p>Tony blinked a few times. “And that means…?” </p><p>“It means that I’m worried Allen may convince the Captain to follow him on his planet.” </p><p>“Are you telling me I can't even talk to the prince but Steve can go visit his planet?!” </p><p>“Captain Rogers is currently at Central Park.” JARVIS warned, “Specific location can be provided.” </p><p>“Good. Sent it to me. And you take us there,” Tony said moving closer to him, “I want to know why I’m the only one that can’t-woah!” he stopped complaining the moment Thor moved an arm around his waist and sent both of them up in the sky, landing in Central Park a moment later. </p><p>Thor looked down at him, “Stark? We have arrived.” </p><p>“Y-yeah…” he murmured, clinging tightly on him for another second before letting go. “Remind me to always use my suit to fly.” </p><p>“I will. So, do you know where they are?” </p><p>Tony took a deep breath and checked his phone. “Down there… They probably stopped at that bar.” He added noticing the lights of the little cabin serving drinks and ice cream. </p><p>“Allen,” Thor called, quickening his pace as the Prince appeared in front of them, sitting on a bench. </p><p>Steve was not far, taking a drink when he turned around and saw them. “How did you guys found us?” </p><p>“My technology is not <em>that</em> outdated.” Tony snorted walking towards him, trying to ignore the fact that Allen was wearing normal, human clothes that made him look even more like a model that just jumped out of a magazine. </p><p>“Did something happened?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Thor was worried. One coffee please.” Tony said to the man inside the cabin. “He said Allen was supposed to go back on his own?” </p><p>“Yeah, he told me about it…” Steve sighed watching the other two talking a few meters away.</p><p>“Thor was also worried about you.” </p><p>“About me?” </p><p>“He mentioned something about Allen’s people being <em>persistent</em>...?” </p><p>“Oh. That…” </p><p>“Yes, that. I guess the Prince simply doesn’t like me enough to grant me an invitation to visit his planet,” Tony commented taking his coffee. </p><p>“It’s not that. He’s-” </p><p>“I’m sorry for keeping you busy the whole day, Steven.” Allen said when he and Thor moved closer. “I didn’t realize how fast time has passed by.” </p><p><em>Steven?</em> Tony raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“No need to apologize. It has been nice taking the day off for a change.” Steve reassured him. </p><p>“We really should go back, now,” Thor said. </p><p>“Not before I will get an answer,” Allen said keeping his eye on Steve. </p><p>“What answer?” Both Tony and Thor asked as they moved away from the bar to leave space to other customers. </p><p>“I already give you my answer,” Steve said. “I’m honored, but-“ </p><p>“You didn’t give me a reason for your denial. Please, Steven,” Allen insisted, and his puppy-eyes could have made the whole world cry.</p><p>“Is this about taking him to visit your planet? Because let me tell you, Your Highness, inviting him and not me was kinda rude.” </p><p>Allen looked at him, slightly unsure. “I am sorry to hear it. I was told I wasn’t allowed to bring you to visit my planet…?” he said looking at Thor that nodded saying, “That’s what Fury said.” </p><p>"I should've known there was him behind it..." Tony groaned. </p><p>“I think we should talk about this somewhere else?” Steve said, “And maybe another time...” </p><p>“No, hey, we need to be clear about this. If you go, I’m coming too.” Tony declared. </p><p>“Tony, I’m not leaving the planet.” </p><p>“Are you sure? Because the Prince seems ready to pack your bags.” </p><p>“This is not-“ </p><p>“I have no intention of forcing Steven to leave his home,” Allen interrupted. “I, of course, asked him to become one with me, first.” </p><p>“Oh... Congratulations?” Thor said with a confused smile, while Tony chocked with the coffee. </p><p>“That’s- it’s not what it sounds like,” Steve quickly added, dragging Allen aside. </p><p>“You asked him <strong>what</strong>?” Tony gasped between coughs, following them. </p><p>“My apologies. I forgot your language use different words… Steven told me you would define my request as <em>becoming partners for life</em>?” Allen said, hesitantly looking at the Captain. </p><p>Tony wished he could laugh, but the Price was dead serious- his eyes were genuinely <em>glowing</em> with adoration looking at Steve. </p><p>“Yes, and I have already refused,” Steve said. </p><p>“But you didn’t tell me the reason,” Allen gently insisted. “I’d like to know why I can't have the chance to be alongside such an incredible man like yourself.” </p><p>“I- I think a no should be enough,” Steve said, trying to keep his cool. </p><p>“What is this?” Tony murmured, shocked. “Is this real life? Am I dreaming?” </p><p>“I can confirm this is not a dream.” Thor solemnly said. </p><p>Steve sighed and said, “Allen, as I said before, I’m flattered, but that’s my final answer.”  </p><p>“So I’m not allowed to know the reason?” he asked again, looking sad, but also genuinely confused. </p><p>“Allen, I know for experience that relationships work differently here, on Earth.” Thor said. </p><p>“Then I'd like to know the differences. What I did wrong and how can I make it right.” He said.</p><p>Tony was just standing there, speechless. He was going to laugh, to make fun of the situation because <em>it was</em> so absurd- but then he saw Steve looking down…And  Steve never looked down. They knew each other for a while now, and he never saw him calling himself out from anything… Steve was feeling uncomfortable and, for some reason, that hit on Tony's nerves. </p><p>“You can’t have him, because he’s with me.” Tony blurted out, making them all turn at him. “Like. Partners. For life. We are. That’s why he can’t accept your offer.” </p><p>“OH- congratulations!” Thor boomed, smiling happily. “I had no idea!”</p><p>Tony saw Steve looking at him in confusion, but it took him a second to understand what he was trying to do and cleared his throat saying, “Exactly.” </p><p>“I see…” Allen murmured studying them, Tony now getting most of his attention. “Are you bonded to one and one person only, here, on Earth?” </p><p>“Well-“ </p><p>“<strong>Yes, we are.</strong>” Steve quickly said before Tony could finish, shutting him up with a murderous glare. </p><p>Allen stared at them for another moment and then moved in front of Tony. “I meant no offense. I apologize for my behavior.” </p><p>“Hey, it’s alright. You didn’t know…” Tony minimized. </p><p>“I hope so. I would like to spend more time with your partner, to know better about your planet. Will that still be possible?” </p><p>“Sure is,” Steve reassured him. “I'll be happy to show you the rest of the city.” </p><p>Tony was surprised to see Allen nodding and smiling at the soldier, but then waiting for his answer too. It was as if only now Tony deserved some serious attention. “If you keep your hands for yourself, sure.” </p><p>Allen gave him a little grin. “Very well.”</p><p>“I don’t like that smile, you know?” Tony commented. </p><p>“Do not worry. Allen will keep his promise.” Thor said. </p><p>“I will. As a sign of gratitude, I would like to bring gifts from my homeland, if that is alright?” </p><p>“There’s no need-“ Steve tried to say, but Allen quickly shook his head saying, “I insist.” </p><p>“You know where to find us,” Tony said with a shrug. “If you have any other projects to share-“ </p><p>“Anything but that will be fine.” Steve stopped him once again. </p><p>Allen kept smiling and nodded. “Where should I bring my gifts?” </p><p>“Uh…” Tony and Steve shared a look.</p><p>“The house you both share would be more adapt,” Allen added. </p><p>“At the Tower then. That’s where he- where we live.” Steve said, sending a glare at Tony that promptly nodded in agreement.</p><p>“It is decided then.” Allen turned to Thor. “Are we ready to leave? I might have a few things to prepare.” </p><p>“Of course. My friends, it has been a pleasure. And again, congratulations on your engagement.” </p><p>“Yeah, we’ll talk tomorrow, ok Thor?” Tony said, staring intently at him that nodded again before the two aliens walked away.  </p><p>Steve finally took a deep breath before looking at the other. “You couldn’t come up with a better idea, couldn’t you?” </p><p>“Then why didn’t <em>you</em> said something? That you’re married? With a woman, maybe?” </p><p>“It doesn't make much of a difference to him...” </p><p>"And how did you know-?" Tony asked, but Steve resigned look as enough as an answer. “Did you at least <em>tried</em> to reject him?” </p><p>“What do you think I've been doing for the past two days? I tried to make him understand but…” Steve sighed again, waving an arm in defeat. </p><p>Tony kept staring skeptically. “Don’t know why, but I doubt you did.” </p><p>“He’s a Prince. And Thor told me Asgard is having important negotiations with his people... I was trying to be nice and not get involved in another war. Or start one.” </p><p>“Yeah... And there’s a very thin line between being nice and flirting.” </p><p>Steve glared at him. “Well, I’m not an expert like you.” </p><p>Tony was going to answer, but stopped, frowning. “Was that a compliment or-?” </p><p>Steve’s shoulders dropped. “I can’t believe this is happening...” He sighed shaking his head.</p><p>“Well, we’re in two...” Tony said finishing his coffee. Looking at the soldier, he found a strange, worried expression on his face. “Look, it’s not like Allen will come here every day from now on. Tomorrow you keep him busy and I’ll tell Thor we’re just pretending to be together. And I’ll ask him to stop bringing his friend on Earth from now on.” </p><p>Steve thought for a moment and then nodded. “Alright. I’ll come to the Tower early in the morning and… We’ll see what happens?” </p><p>“Sounds good,” Tony confirmed. Of all the things he would have expected to happen that day, ending up in a fake relationship with Steve Rogers to keep an alien away from him would have never crossed his mind in a million years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony wasn't new to spend the night awake, but it was usually because of work, so there was nothing special about it… This time was different.</p>
<p>It was seven in the morning when he finally collapsed on the couch, after taking a restless nap in the laboratory, feeling more tired than before. </p>
<p>“<em>Early in the morning</em>… He couldn't be a bit more specific?” Tony murmured, eyes closed. “Jarv, any sign of Thor?” </p>
<p>“None detected.” </p>
<p>“Ugh…” Tony turned on his side, staring at the living room. “Pretending to have a relationship with Rogers to save him from a flirty alien… You think I’ve rushed things too much?” </p>
<p>“It is a possibility. Still, Captain Rogers agreed to play along.” </p>
<p>“Yes, because Allen couldn’t take a no as an answer,” Tony sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes. A while later, he heard the phone beeping and found a message from Steve: <em>“I’ll be at the tower shortly.”</em> “God, this is really happening…” He murmured, a little grin appearing on his face while he wrote back, <em>Ready for the show?</em>, but didn’t get a reply. </p>
<p>When Steve arrived, Tony was still on the phone. </p>
<p>“…and you know you can do whatever you want with this company, Pep. No, I’m not joking,” he was saying, a tie laying open around the neck. Tony tilted his head at Steve that nodded back, moving in front of the windows, waiting for him to finish. “Ok, I’ll be there soon. No, I- yes. Alright. See you in a bit.” Ended the call, he turned to the Captain and grinned, “Should I say <em>good morning, darling</em>?” </p>
<p>Steve took a deep breath before turning to him. “No need to do that.” </p>
<p>“Our alien friend might get suspicious…” </p>
<p>“We don’t have to fake it when we’re alone.” </p>
<p>“It’s fun, though.” </p>
<p>“It is not.” </p>
<p>“That’s because nothing’s fun for you.” </p>
<p>“Tony, please…” </p>
<p>“I’m just trying to cheer you up. Come on, faking a relationship for a day is not <em>that</em> tragic. Or is it tragic because it’s me?” </p>
<p>Steve just ignored him. “Allen will be here shortly,” he said, “so I think we should- prepare?” </p>
<p>Tony blinked. “Prepare? Are we gonna kiss in front of him or...?” </p>
<p>“What-? No! I mean we should prepare some kind of backstory about our… About the relationship. He could start making questions…” </p>
<p>It was hard to ignore the thought of having to kiss Steve as <em>training</em>, but Tony forced himself to. “Very smart. Sure. I’m up for anything. Get creative as much as you want.” </p>
<p>"Ok. Huh..." Steve sighed again, rubbing a hand over his forehead. “I think it would be safer if we stick to the truth as much as possible, so… We met because of the Avengers program. We fought together and…” he waved a hand without finishing his sentence. </p>
<p>Tony was nodding slowly, waiting. “And you fall in love with me during the battle?” </p>
<p>“I don’t-“ Steve’s instinct kicked in, but he saw the other grinning. “And we fall in love during the battle. Alright.” He said, his shoulders dropping in defeat. </p>
<p>Tony kept waiting, but nothing else was brought up. “That’s it? That’s your idea of a relationship backstory?” </p>
<p>Steve thought for a moment and then, noticing his disappointment, added, “If you want to add something…?” </p>
<p>“When was the exact moment you realized you were in love with me? When was our first date? Our first kiss?” </p>
<p>“O-ok, that’s-“ </p>
<p>“Allen was ready to take you away from the planet because of <em>love at first sight</em>. You think he’s not going to ask these things?” </p>
<p>“Even if he does, I'll tell him that it's not his business.” </p>
<p>Tony smiled, he couldn’t stop it. Having Steve so protective over their fake relationship was kind of cute. Not real, but cute. </p>
<p>Steve took a deep breath, looking worriedly at him. “You really think he’s going to ask that?” </p>
<p>“I have no doubt he will.” </p>
<p>“Damn it…” </p>
<p>“Just leave the details to me, ok?” </p>
<p>“That’s what worries me…” </p>
<p>“Good. So, first date: a simple dinner. At home. No movie, that’s too cliché. Dinner and a jazz session somewhere, maybe? Long walk under the stars?” </p>
<p>Steve seemed to consider it and then nodded. </p>
<p>“Date, checked. First kiss… Let’s make it so absurd he won’t believe it... Ok, I brought you on the top of the Liberty Statue and you almost fell and-“ </p>
<p>“Can’t we keep it simple?” Steve patiently asked. </p>
<p>“You’re no fun at all. I’ll tell him that.” Tony commented, getting another sigh as a response. “Come on then, what do you have in mind?” </p>
<p>"I don't know... " Steve said, thinking. "When you fell from the sky, after closing the portal… When you woke up, we kissed? And that’s also when- we fall in love?” </p>
<p>Tony just shut his mouth. He should have expected Steve being thoughtful about it, even about something as stupid as a fake relationship, but the slight uncertainty in his voice… And how he picked <em>that</em> particular time as the moment they fall in love… </p>
<p>“We can think about something else if you don’t like that,” Steve said when the silence stretched quite too long. </p>
<p>"No- no, that’s fine… Good idea. Perfectly planned. Backstory: checked.” Tony said, quickly moving towards the bar. He knew he would have spent the rest of the day thinking about that moment, now in a completely different way.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Steve asked, following him. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Have you ever considered writing a book? You know, the kind of love stories that make everyone sigh and cry…” Tony laughed a bit, but it came out a bit nervous, so he poured himself a drink. </p>
<p>“Tony, if this is too much- if it makes you feel uncomfortable...“ </p>
<p>“Uncomfortable? Me?” </p>
<p>“You’re the one drinking before midday.”</p>
<p>Tony scoffed and emptied the glass in one go. “Watch out Cap, you’re sounding like you actually care.” </p>
<p>“I do,” Steve said, and Tony turned to him. “It’s just... I don’t want us to go back fighting each other over this. Because an alien got a crush on me.” He laughed weakly, shaking his head, “As absurd as it may sound.” </p>
<p>“You seemed pretty serious during those fights," he replied because, obviously, he couldn't admit that he didn't want to go back there either.</p>
<p>“And I'm serious now, too. Tony, do you understand what I’m trying to say here?” Steve patiently continued. “If you want to stop this, just say the word.” </p>
<p>It was a reasonable statement. It was even more rational for them to laugh it off and stop the show before even starting because that’s what grow-up men would do- but Tony never considerate himself a grow-up man in the first place. “I can pretend that I don't hate you for a day.” </p>
<p>Steve sighed but returned the little smile. “Alright. Thanks.” </p>
<p>“Don’t thank me yet. We have to hope Thor will keep his friends away from our planet, first.” </p>
<p>Steve was going to say something when the tower trembled once again. </p>
<p>“I’ll have to evacuate the whole building if they keep doing this,” Tony commented. </p>
<p>Steve was walking towards the window when Allen landed on the balcony, already wearing the human clothes they gave him, and he was alone. “Allen.” Steve greeted him, letting him inside. </p>
<p>“I’m happy to see you, Steven. Stark.” He smiled at both of them. “I hope I am not causing too much trouble coming back to visit?” </p>
<p>“Not at all.” They said at the same time. </p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it. Is this a good place where to leave my presents?” He asked looking around the living room. </p>
<p>“Ah, sure. Just, try not destroying anything- woah!” Tony jumped aside, bumping against Steve when tall, large boxes appeared out of nowhere. “Ok, this is a lot of stuff.” </p>
<p>Allen nodded happily. “Thor told me not to bring objects or animals that could ruin the ecosystem of your planet, so I brought edibles.” </p>
<p>“You mean food. You brought us food?” </p>
<p>“All of this is just food?” Steve asked, both shocked or amazed.</p>
<p>“Mostly. I didn’t ask for your preferences, so I thought about bringing a bit of everything.” Allen said.</p>
<p>“I like the way he thinks,” Tony commented, grinning at Steve that just shook his head, smiling. “Talking about Thor, where is he?” </p>
<p>“He couldn’t leave Asgard at the moment, but he said he will join us as soon as possible,” Allen said, watching them sharing a look. “Is there something wrong?” </p>
<p>“No. No, I just- needed to talk to him.” Tony said, looking at the boxes. </p>
<p>Allen kept studying them and then bowed his head a little. “If my presence is problematic for you both-“ </p>
<p>“It’s not that... Really, we’re happy to have you here,” Steve said with a polite smile. “And my invite for a tour still stands. Whenever you’re ready, we can go.” </p>
<p>“I really appreciate it,” Allen said smiling a bit, bowing his head as thanks. “Still, I don’t want to bother you too much. If you are busy somewhere else, I can simply join you.” </p>
<p>“You can?” Tony asked, unsure. </p>
<p>“Fury gave his permission,” Steve nodded. “Ok… Then off we go. We’ll check your presents when we come back.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” Allen moved to follow, but then looked at Tony. “Stark, you're coming with us, yes?” </p>
<p>“Ah- I’d like to, but duty calls. Again... I’ll see you guys here later?” </p>
<p>“Allow me to insist?” Allen asked. “I know now that it might be inappropriate, on my part, stealing Steven’s company from you all day.” </p>
<p>The other two shared another look- Allen was incredibly serious. “He's fine with it, don’t worry,” Steve patiently said but noticed the Price wasn't moving. “Or… Maybe you can join us when you’re done?” he added, looking at Tony- <em>pleading</em>, more likely. </p>
<p>“For lunch, sure. I should be free by then. I’ll let you guys know.” Tony quickly confirmed, and Allen nodded, satisfied. </p>
<p>Steve smiled gratefully at him before walking into the elevator. </p>
<p>“Once this is over, I’ll deserve an Oscar…” Tony groaned after they left, getting ready for the meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <strong>what?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Please don't make a scene…” Tony groaned, spinning on the chair he was sitting on.</p>
<p>“Did you just said <em>I can’t stay for lunch because I’m fake-marrying Steve Roger so an alien can’t ask him out</em>?” </p>
<p>“I did.” </p>
<p>Pepper slammed the documents on the desk. “Anthony Stark, what on Earth are you trying to do?!” </p>
<p>“Me? Thor decided to bring a friend to visit! If they fall in love with the Captain it’s not my fault!” </p>
<p>“You’re the one faking a marriage!” </p>
<p>“It was the only way to stop the alien from hitting on him!” They stared at each other until Tony gave up, lowering his voice, “And we’re not faking being <em>married</em>. We just told him we’re together, that’s all.” </p>
<p>“Isn’t that the same thing?” </p>
<p>“No. No, it is not. Do you see any ring? We didn’t say yes to any authorities, no flowers falling from the sky, no romantic music on the beach. None of that. Not. Married.” </p>
<p>“Is that your idea of marriage?” She asked, frowning. </p>
<p>“No, I'm just- look, I’m telling you this because I trust you. We told no one else about it and it’d be great to keep it that way.” </p>
<p>“If it’s only for a day, why telling me at all?” </p>
<p>“Because Thor hasn't come back yet, and I fear this show might last longer than one day. Things might get weird, so…" Tony held her gaze, but then looked away again. "I just wanted you to know that we’re not going crazy. Whatever happens, whatever you might see, is not real. And probably planned ahead.” </p>
<p>Pepper sighed, sitting in front of him, on the side of the desk. “And you’re telling me Steve actually agreed to this?” </p>
<p>“It’s not like there was any other choice... No one was expecting Allen- the alien, falling in love with Steve. And then I... I just acted on impulse.” </p>
<p>“What a surprise.” </p>
<p>Tony looked up, but she was smiling. “You know the guy can’t be mean to anyone. He was worried rejecting him too harshly would have started another war…” </p>
<p>“After what happened here, I can't blame him for considering it a possibility.” </p>
<p>“It wasn't just that. Steve looked so out of place... As if he just wanted to run away. I never saw him so tense. Not even during our first meeting.” </p>
<p>“Well, no one was asking him to get married at that time.” She said, making him laugh a bit. “So, Steve is really ok with your plan?” </p>
<p>“Yeah… Allen took it well, all considered, but…” </p>
<p>“You think he’s just playing along?” </p>
<p>“No… No, I think believes it…" Tony shrugged, spinning again on the chair, "I don’t know, maybe he’s this flirty aura he has...” </p>
<p>“Took one to recognize one.” </p>
<p>“Pep, I’m serious.” </p>
<p>“You better be. I don’t want to see more aliens attacking us. Especially if that happens because you offended them faking a marriage.” </p>
<p>“We’re not married.” </p>
<p>“Don’t look so sad about it, or Allen will start making questions.” </p>
<p>Tony frowned at her. “I don’t know what you’re thinking inside that big, smart brain of yours…” </p>
<p>“I don't follow...” </p>
<p>“But we know what we’re doing, ok? We already talked, me and Steve, and we make it clear that yes, these are going to be the most awkward days of our lives, but we’ll manage.” </p>
<p>“Good for you.” Pepper simply said, staring. </p>
<p>Tony squinted his eyes. “Stop it.” </p>
<p>“I’m just impressed about how easily you come up with such a plan and save the situation. Saving Steve.” </p>
<p>“He didn’t need to be saved. He was just… He was probably shocked, that's why he didn’t say anything, back then. We all have those moments. I just tried to help.” </p>
<p>Pepper smiled more sincerely. “That’s very sweet of you.” </p>
<p>“If you say so...” He sighed, checking his phone. “They’re at the bar. I better go.”</p>
<p>“Have fun.” </p>
<p>Tony ignored her smirk and left the office, heading to the elevator. <em>Am I making the whole situation worse?</em> He asked himself hopping inside the car, driving away. <em>We agreed to fake it only when Allen comes to visit… If Steve didn’t wanted to do this, he could have dismissed my idea as a joke and rejected him again. If that wasn’t enough, surely Thor would have stopped Allen himself…</em> </p>
<p>Turning the engine off after parking the car, Tony was still lost in his thoughts when someone knocked on the window, making him jump. </p>
<p>“Hello.” Allen greeted him with a smile. </p>
<p>“H-hey. Where did you come from?” Tony asked moving outside the car. </p>
<p>“Steven needed to use the toilet, so I was admiring the park,” Allen said, gesturing around them, Central Park being charming and lively as usual. “We don’t have so much of nature on my planet… I never actually considered the idea of creating areas inside the cities to preserve it.” He continued. </p>
<p>“I’m sure a park or two won’t ruin your kingdom,” Tony said putting his glasses away. </p>
<p>“I agree. They seem to have a positive response from the people as well. I’ve seen many families eating happily even if sitting on the grass… Or running around? Steven said that is called jogging.” </p>
<p>“You don’t have picnics on your planet either?” </p>
<p>Allen squinted his eyes, “<em>Picnics...</em>?” </p>
<p>“Those people eating on the field. We call that having a picnic. Or camping,” Tony explained, and Allen seemed to absorb each one of his words. “Really? You've never eaten outside?” </p>
<p>“We have restaurants, like you… I never thought about eating on the floor.” </p>
<p>“It’s not- we don’t eat <em>on the floor</em>,” Tony laughed. “I mean, you can, but picnics are more- for outdoor trips. Ideal for parks or mountains… Or the beach.” </p>
<p>“I see…” Allen slowly said. “I like this picnic idea. It could be something new to bring back home with me.” He then sighed sadly, “We could have made a picnic with the food I brought today... What a shame.” </p>
<p>“Maybe next time.” </p>
<p>“I hope so. I don’t know how many times I will be able to come to visit your planet…” </p>
<p>“You can always make a park yourself, at home, and invite us.” </p>
<p>Allen laughed a bit. “I'll ask Thor about it.” </p>
<p>“And feel free to name the park after me. Speaking of Thor, no news from him?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. He should have been here by now…” </p>
<p>“If we’ll hear the tower crashing down, it’ll be the signal he’s here,” Tony said while removing his jacket and opening the car’s backdoor to throw it inside. It was pretty hot to be the end of September. “Anyway, we could…” As he turned around, he noticed him staring down at his chest- at the reactor, the light visible beneath the red shirt. “My eyes are up here.” </p>
<p>Allen blinked and met his gaze, visibly embarrassed. “I… My apologies. I didn’t mean-“ </p>
<p>“I’m joking. People stare at it all the time when they see it.” </p>
<p>“I am sorry. I was trying to understand what it could be.”</p>
<p>“You can call it the peak of our current technology.” Tony smiled weakly, shutting the door and looking down as they both kept quiet. </p>
<p>“Here you are,” Steve said approaching them, noticing the strange atmosphere.</p>
<p>“I will give you some time alone and wait at the bar,” Allen said bowing his head at Tony before walking away. </p>
<p>Steve looked between them before asking Tony, “Did you told him we’re not…?” </p>
<p>“Uh? No. What? I had to?” </p>
<p>“No, I… I just saw the atmosphere was weird, so…” </p>
<p>“It’s <em>this</em>. This makes it always weird,” Tony said tapping on the reactor. </p>
<p>Steve looked briefly at it, “Did he say something about it?” </p>
<p>“No, but I’d prefer not to tell an unknown alien the story of my life.” </p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell him anything if you don’t want to.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I know that,” Tony nervously said. Meeting Steve’s calm gaze, he just shook his head, “It has been a long morning. Don’t mind me if I go crazy.” He said walking ahead. </p>
<p>“It can only go crazier from here…” Steve sighed following. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I’m ready for that,” Tony laughed a bit, watching Allen sitting on a bench in the little square where the bar was, reading some journals about Central Park. “He enjoyed the tour?” </p>
<p>“He did… It looks like he really likes the place.” </p>
<p>“You mean the planet? Should we worry about it?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Steve laughed, gesturing at Allen that they were going to the bar and he nodded, waiting there. “He’s just enjoying his vacation.” </p>
<p>“Wish we could say the same,” Tony commented before making their order. </p>
<p>Steve was standing next to him and, looking sideways at Allen, noticed him staring. Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Tony paid for the lunch and was waiting for their food when he felt a hand brushing on his back and moving on his shoulder. He flinched and turned his head just to find a very embarrassed Steve pressed against his left side. “What’s this?” </p>
<p>“What you think this is?” Steve murmured, keeping his eyes on everything but him. </p>
<p>Tony tried to talk, shut his mouth, and then looked in front of himself. “He’s watching, isn’t he?” </p>
<p>“He is.” </p>
<p>“Did he say something? He doesn’t believe our story anymore?” </p>
<p>“No, I think he still believes it.” </p>
<p>“Then, again, what’s this?” </p>
<p>“I…” Steve sighed again. “We saw a lot of couples around here… He didn’t ask anything, but…” </p>
<p>“He gave you the <em>why you two don’t make out in front of me like others do</em> look?” </p>
<p>“I can’t do this…” Steve groaned.</p>
<p>“Relax, it’s fine,” Tony said trying not to laugh. “I was wondering when he would have started asking about it.” </p>
<p>“Asking about<em>what</em>?” </p>
<p>“Why we don’t make out in front of him,” Tony stated again, making him look down. “Hey, he can think whatever he wants. As you said, we don’t have to explain anything to him…” </p>
<p>Steve send him a skeptical look. “But?” </p>
<p>“But… A hand on the shoulder? Really? You can do better than that. Come on, you have my permission.” </p>
<p>Steve stared nervously at him. After a moment, he moved his hand to Tony’s hip. “This is ridiculous.” He murmured. </p>
<p>“Is it? I’m having fun.” </p>
<p>“I bet you do,” Steve said, turning the other way. </p>
<p>Tony smiled a bit, looking down. He had no idea Steve’s touch could be so gentle. They haven’t been so close since- did they have ever been that close before? </p>
<p>Steve’s grasp suddenly tightened, making him flinch and turn to him- but Steve was looking past him. “What?” </p>
<p>“Did you feel it as well?” Allen asked, suddenly standing behind them, making the two jump a little. He was looking in the same direction the soldier was. </p>
<p>“I don’t. What did I miss?” Tony asked grabbing the bag with their food. </p>
<p>“Something, like- a vibration, from the ground?” Steve said.</p>
<p>“You mean the subway?” </p>
<p>“Tony, I’m serious.” </p>
<p>“As always. You want to go check?” Tony shivered when Steve's hand slipped away from his hip, trying to hide it as best as possible. </p>
<p>“I’d like to come along,” Allen said. </p>
<p>Steve nodded, leading the way. </p>
<p>As the Captain jogged ahead, Tony stayed behind with Allen, so he picked a hotdog out from the bag and hand it to him. “Since we’re here, better not waste it.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Allen smiled politely and took it, studying it before taking a bite. “Oh… What’s the name of this sauce?” </p>
<p>“Ketchup.” </p>
<p>“It’s delicious.” </p>
<p>“Right?” </p>
<p>Steve was looking at the two from the exit, shaking his head at the absurdity of the scene, but couldn’t stop smiling a bit while scanning the area. </p>
<p>“So? Got anything?” Tony asked as they met outside the park. </p>
<p>“Nothing… It came from this direction, though.” </p>
<p>“You mean from there?” Tony asked looking at the large, fenced area in front of them: it was one of the remaining zones of the city occupied by a few buildings destroyed during the battle. </p>
<p>Steve didn’t answer, but walked to the gates of the devastated area, looking through it: most of the remains had been already taken away, but some were visible on the ground; there were also holes in the pavement, the sign of three-months-old explosions.</p>
<p>Allen followed, cleaning his hands while following his gaze. “The battle you survived must have been terrible.” He said. </p>
<p>“It was,” Steve said, voice low. </p>
<p>“You want to tell Fury about this <em>vibration</em> you felt?” Tony asked him. </p>
<p>“I don’t know… It could be nothing.” </p>
<p>Tony breathed out and then shrugged. “You’re the Captain.” </p>
<p>Steve looked at Allen, “Do you feel anything?” </p>
<p>Allen kept staring through the fence for a moment but then shook his head. “Not at the moment.” </p>
<p>“Ok… I’ll tell Fury. Better be safe than sorry.” Steve said picking his phone and moving away. </p>
<p>Tony watched him, then turned to find Allen staring. “Now what?” </p>
<p>“I... I just realized why my presence is so problematic,” he said. “Your planet was attacked recently by creature coming from outer space, and I am no different. Imposing myself into your lives, in your house, it must have caused both of you distress.” </p>
<p>“We’re getting used to aliens and stuff… I mean, Thor is a God.” He said, and, noticing Allen’s uncertainty, added, “Normally we don’t have Gods walking around either.” </p>
<p>Allen nodded slowly. “I understand why Thor values this planet so much…” </p>
<p>“I’ve been told he found love here.” </p>
<p>“I don’t think that is the only reason,” Allen said. “You all fought and won against enemies none of you was prepared to fight. You survived a possible extinction while proving your strength to the rest of the universe. Not lots of civilizations can say the same.” </p>
<p>Tony thought about the portal- about the glimpse of that universe he saw through it, and what they managed to keep away from Earth that day… The real question was: how long it would have last? </p>
<p>“Stark?” Allen barely brushed his arm, but Tony flinched and took a step away. </p>
<p>“Give me a second. Be right back.” He said with a tense smile, heading towards Steve. Thinking about the portal was never a good idea, but the more he tried pushing those memories away, the more they would have come back- and hit harder each time. </p>
<p>“-probably nothing. Yes, that’ll do,” Steve was saying when he noticed him approaching. “Ok. Thank you.” He ended the call and looked at him, “Fury said they saw nothing on their monitors, but he’ll send someone to- Tony, you ok?” </p>
<p>“Mh? Yeah, I’m great.” </p>
<p>“You’re pale as a sheet.” </p>
<p>“Ah, it’s just headache.” </p>
<p>Steve looked at Allen, that was staring at them with a worried expression on his face, and then back at him. “What’s going on between you two? Every time I leave you alone with Allen-“ </p>
<p>Tony fainted a second later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony opened his eyes again, he was in his room, at the Stark Tower, the blinds halfway closed. Laying on his back, he placed a hand on his chest, over the reactor, taking a deep breath. “Jarvis?” </p><p>“It is good to see you awake, sir.” The AI welcomed him. </p><p>“How did I get here? What happened?”</p><p>“I can answer that.” </p><p>Tony looked to the right, finding Steve sitting on the little couch, a few steps from the bed, putting his phone away. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” he then asked. </p><p>After a moment spent staring, Tony asked back, “Did I faint?” </p><p>“You did.” </p><p>“Ok… And why are you here?” </p><p>“Because <em>you fainted</em>.” Steve patiently repeated. “You’ve been lucky there was a doctor nearby. He said it was just stress and dehydration. After that, Allen and I brought you back here… What?” he asked noticing him still staring.</p><p>“There was a doctor?” </p><p>“You even talked to him… It’s normal if you don’t remember. You were kind of going on autopilot, there.” Steve nodded, watching him taking a deep breath and placing a hand over his eyes.  </p><p>“How long I was out?” </p><p>“Around- six hours, I think.” </p><p>“Six- are you kidding me?” Tony tried sitting up, just for the soldier to stand and stop him. </p><p>“Tony, you need to rest.” </p><p>“I did. For <em>six hours</em>-“ </p><p>“Yes, and? You have another meeting to attend to?” </p><p>“No… Or else Pepper would have called. She did?”</p><p>“No, but I thought about calling her. You want me to?” </p><p>Tony shook his head before dropping it on the pillow again. Looking down, he was still wearing the suit from the last meeting… Then, he stared at Steve’s hand, flat on his chest, barely making pressure- and the Captain probably noticed it because he quickly took a step back. Tony met his gaze and asked, “Why are you here again?” </p><p>“I told you-“ </p><p>“I mean here, in my room.” </p><p>“Ah… Well…” </p><p>“Allen?” </p><p>“He said I had to make sure you were ok… He was very determined about it.” </p><p>“I can imagine,” Tony smiled tiredly. </p><p>“He’s also sorry for what happened. He told me that something that he said upset you?” </p><p>“I’m wondering if he’s doing it on purpose…”</p><p>“You think so?” </p><p>Tony looked at him, noticing his serious expression. “No… Not really. He couldn’t have known. He just poked at the wrong string.” </p><p>“Which is…?” </p><p>“None of your business. Where’s Allen, anyway?” </p><p>Steve sighed but didn’t insist. “He’s on the roof, trying to contact Thor. He hasn’t shown up yet, and I think Allen’s going to stay here for the night.” </p><p>Tony frowned. “<em>Here</em>?” </p><p>“I couldn’t just send him to a hotel, and I don’t want to send him to Fury either, so…” Steve said, watching him groan and put both hands over his face. “It’s a big place, I just thought-” </p><p>“<em>It is</em> a giant place, he can sleep wherever he wants, but you do understand that if he stays, you’ll have to stay here too tonight?”</p><p>“Yes, I know…. You get the bed and I get the couch.” He said gesturing at it. “It’s not like he’s going to spy on us during the night.” </p><p>“Are you sure about that?” </p><p>“I am.” </p><p>Tony stared at him with skeptical eyes, almost laughing as Steve was trying so hard to keep a straight face. “Alright. If it's fine for you, then it’s fine for me too.” </p><p>Steve nodded, “There’s only one thing…” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“I don’t have my stuff here, so… I’ll go home to grab something and come back.”  </p><p>“Sure… Ok.” </p><p>Steve nodded again and turned to leave, just to look back at him again. “I know you’ll be up the moment I leave, so don’t overdo it.” </p><p>“Yes, honey,” Tony grinned, watching him froze at the door, turning to give him a nervous look before leaving. </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Tony was sitting at the desk, in the laboratory, slowly poking at the Iron Man helmet with a pen. A knocking from the entrance made him look up, finding Allen standing there. “Your Highness. Come on in.” </p><p>“Please. There’s no need to be formal.” </p><p>“Easy for the Prince to say,” Tony said, smiling a bit. “What can I do for you?” </p><p>“You have done a lot for me, already, offering me a place stay,” Allen said, standing on the other side of the table. “I wanted to thank you, and also apologies for what happened.” </p><p>“That wasn’t your fault.” </p><p>“I clearly must have said something wrong, and I wanted to apologize for it. Steven had all the reasons to be angry with me.” </p><p>“He’s not- was he angry?” </p><p>“Of course. I would be as well if someone hurt the person I care about.” </p><p> Tony didn’t comment on that, still playing with the pen. “You have someone important waiting for you, back home?” </p><p>“I do. Two people, actually. They are my partners for life, as you say.” </p><p>“You weren’t joking about that, huh…” </p><p>“About what?” </p><p>“Nothing…I mean, it’s good that you have people caring about you. I can barely find one.” </p><p>Allen was going to reply, but then stopped as if he changed his answer. “Sometimes one person is more than enough.” </p><p>Tony noticed the little, sad smile on his face. “Do you miss them? Your partners?” </p><p>“Every moment,” Allen nodded. “It has been a long time since I left home… I am eager to see them again.” </p><p>“You will, as soon as Thor decides to show up.” </p><p>“I’m worried something might have happened. It is strange for him to miss our appointment.” Allen said. “There is no way to contact him from here?” </p><p>“Not that I am aware of,” Tony said, scratching the back of his neck. “Your call from the roof didn’t work?” </p><p>“My powers aren’t strong enough to reach him…” Allen said shaking his head. “I hope everything is alright.” </p><p>“I’m sure his father is just keeping him busy with some chores,” Tony tried to lighten the mood. “Anyway, why don’t you go get some sleep? I’ll wake you up if something happens.” </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be sleeping as well?” </p><p>“I’m fine for now,” he said, pointing the pen downstairs, “Follow the corridor on the left, then the third door on the left again. Use the room as you want.” </p><p>Allen smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Stark.” </p><p>Once alone again, Tony dropped the pen, letting it roll on the desk, leaning against the chair, staring at the ceiling. After thinking for a while, he stood up and moved downstairs and outside, on the balcony: the weak, chill breeze felt nice and made him took a deep breath before looking up at the starry sky. </p><p>As his heart started accelerating, Tony looked down again, angry, because he knew that was a problem. Nightmares were fine, but panicking just looking at the sky? Or thinking about that stupid portal? </p><p>Turning around to get back inside, he almost crashed against Steve. “<em>Shit</em>-!” </p><p>“Hey- I was going to call you-” </p><p>“You almost gave me a heart attack!” </p><p>“Sorry. I thought Allen was here with you.” </p><p>“No, he… He’s sleeping.” Tony said gesturing at the corridor, trying to calm down. </p><p>“Good, so I can drop this in your room...” He said lifting the bag into his hand. </p><p>“You mean <em>our</em> room.” </p><p>He sighed tiredly. “Really?” </p><p>“Hey, I’m just doing my part.” </p><p>“Yes, and you're enjoying it way too much.” </p><p>“Maybe,” Tony grinned. “You should get some rest too. Take the bed for tonight.” </p><p>“I told you, I can-“ </p><p>“I’ve slept more than enough already. I’m probably going to stay up all night, so take the bed if you want. I’ll wake you up if I change my mind.” </p><p>“Ok, then... Thanks.” He nodded, leaving. </p><p>“Why everyone keeps thanking me…?” Tony murmured watching him disappear down the corridor. He sent another quick look at the sky outside before closing the window. </p><p> </p><p>It was around six in the morning when Tony yawned and looked away from the computer and various projects, passing both hands over his face; he then stood up and stretched his back, slowly heading downstairs, “Jarvis, anyone’s awake?” </p><p>“The guests haven’t left their rooms, yet.” </p><p>“Do me a favor and order breakfast for everyone? Coffee, donuts… Anything an alien would like to try.” </p><p>“My pleasure.” </p><p>Opening the fridge, he found it filled with alien food. “I forgot about this stuff…” Tony shut the door and looked around, finding three boxes behind the bar, with more unknown food. Kneeling, he carefully poked at some of them, “I don’t trust any of these.” Standing up, he stared at his own clothes for a moment before heading to the bedroom. Once in front of the door, he knocked twice. “Steve?” he called, keeping his voice low since Allen was sleeping just two rooms ahead. “You’re awake?” he asked again but got no answer. Sighing, he carefully opened the door, peeking inside: in the dim light filtering through the blinds, he saw Steve laying on his side on the bed, asleep, facing the other way. </p><p>“Don’t mind me, I just need my clothes…” Tony murmured silently moving to the wardrobe for a quick change. Pulling the new shirt down, he turned to Steve: he never saw the Captain sleeping, nor wearing casual clothes, like that gray shirt with short sleeves that was leaving his lower back exposed. </p><p>Tony found himself staring at the line of Steve’s hips long enough to get embarrassed and quickly turn to leave. Grabbing the knob, he heard another door opening: Allen just woke up, and, from his slow, uncertain steps, he was clearly wandering in the corridor without a clear destination.</p><p>Tony took a deep breath and opened the door.  </p><p>“Ah, good morning.” Allen smiled sleepily at him, his hair left free, laying on his chest and back- and he was completely naked. </p><p>Tony couldn’t avoid looking down for a second before quickly back up. “Hey- are you- uh… 'Morning.” </p><p>“I hope you two have rested well?”  </p><p>“Y-yeah. Yes, we… We did. W-would you mind to…?” Tony asked gesturing at him, getting a curious look in return.  </p><p>“What’s going on?” Steve asked sitting on the bed, passing a hand over his eyes while standing up. </p><p>“Just- the sun rising,” Tony commented massaging the spot between his eyes.</p><p>“What…?” </p><p>“Good morning Steven.” Allen smiled when he saw him. </p><p>“Good morn-” Standing behind Tony, Steve blinked in surprise before looking down, trying to hide the embarrassment. "'Morning..."</p><p>Allen frowned at them. “I feel like I have done something wrong again…?” </p><p>“Not really,” Tony reassured him, trying not to laugh. </p><p>“Do you need more clothes?” Steve asked, “Because we can help with that.” </p><p>“You already gave me more than enough.” He shook his head, smiling politely. “It wasn’t my intention to wake you up, but... It's embarrassing to ask, but I couldn't find the bathroom?” </p><p>“There. The door next to the painting,” Tony said pointing at the picture of New York, down the corridor.</p><p>“Oh. Thank you. If you’ll excuse me…” he murmured, and they both nodded.</p><p>“Call if you need anything,” Tony said watching him leaving and, well, the Prince was definitely perfect on every side. Sending a look at the Captain, he grinned, “What are you looking at, <em>Steven</em>?” </p><p>Steve blinked and cleared his throat. “I was… Not expecting that.” </p><p>“Are you considering cheating on me?” </p><p>“I wasn’t-“ Steve started, but then give up as Tony laughed, walking back to the living room. “When did you come back to your room, anyway?” he asked, following, bare feet. </p><p>“I just needed to change,” Tony said while the windows, obscured until that moment, gently cleared, showing the dawn outside. “I was leaving when I heard Allen waking up… Jarvis, breakfast?” </p><p>“On the way, sir.” </p><p>“So, how was the bed?” Tony then asked him, sitting on the couch. </p><p>“It was fine, I guess?” </p><p>“<em>I guess</em>…” </p><p>“It was- comfortable.” </p><p>“That’s it?” </p><p>“Why is the bed so important?” </p><p>“I don’t know… Just ignore me. I’m still traumatized by what I just saw.” </p><p>“We’re in two, then.” Steve smiled a bit, despite everything. “You think it’s normal for them? Going around naked?” </p><p>“Maybe? He didn’t seem embarrassed at all.” </p><p>“Ask where the bathroom is, that’s way more embarrassing.”  </p><p>That made Tony laugh, “Apparently, it is.” </p><p>Steve sighed, thinking for a moment, and then asked, “What are we going to do if Thor doesn’t come back today?” </p><p>“Are you tired of me already?” </p><p>“I’m serious. We can keep this up for a few days, but…” </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll come back today. It’s not like he can’t leave his alien friend here.” </p><p>Steve nodded slowly. “Yeah… You’re right.” </p><p>Tony studied him, wondering if the whole situation was just too much for the Captain. “How about I’ll stay with him today? You do your stuff- hey, maybe ask Fury if he knows a way to contact Thor? I wouldn’t be surprised if he does.” </p><p>“You want to stay a whole day with Allen?” </p><p>“Yes. I’m sure there are places you haven’t shown him yet.” </p><p>“He stopped at every shop we met on the way, so there wasn’t much time for a real tour at all. He’s very curious…” </p><p>“Excuse me,” Allen called, making both of them turn: he was still naked and, now, completely soaked. “I couldn’t find anything to dry myself with…?” </p><p>“I got this.” Tony laughed standing up while Steve kept his eyes down, blushing again. </p><p>“I am very sorry to cause so much trouble,” Allen said, following him down the corridor. </p><p>“No trouble. It’s just… Don’t take it as an offense, or something that bothers me, because it really doesn’t, but Steve isn’t used to having our guests going around the house naked.” Tony said and almost laughed at the shocked expression on Allen’s face. </p><p>“Oh… I didn’t consider it at all. I am mortified!” </p><p>“It’s ok. Just a heads-up.” Tony grabbed a large bathrobe from the wardrobe in the bathroom and handed it to Allen that quickly covered himself with it. </p><p>“It is not something people complain about, at home. I should have thought…” Allen sighed without finishing that sentence and just repeated, “I am very sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t worry too much about it,” Tony said, and then stopped when the other gently grabbed his arm. </p><p>“Stark, I need to ask you something,” the Prince said, staring intently at him. “Seeing me naked… It won’t cause problems to your relationship with Steven?” </p><p>Once again, Tony forced himself not to laugh. “Well, I hope it won't,” he said with sarcasm, but Allen looked ready to cry. “I’m joking! It’s a joke. Don’t worry, our love will survive- <em>the view</em>.” </p><p>Allen breathed out in relief. “I will be more careful from now on. Now, excuse me, I’ll go get dressed.” He solemnly said heading to his room. </p><p>Steve was putting the breakfast on the table when he saw Tony coming back to the living room. “Everything alright?” </p><p>“Yeah… I explained to the Prince the importance of clothes to humans,” Tony laughed grabbing a coffee cup, “He’s getting dressed now.” Taking a sip, he grinned, studying the Captain. “You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?” </p><p>“Shut up.” Steve murmured into his cup, blushing, leaving Tony laughing alone in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were alone, Tony took Allen onto a tour of the Stark Tower that lasted the entire morning, giving some insights about the Stark Industries and how multiple aspects of the company has changed through the years, since the Prince seemed very interested in it. </p><p>“So you have abandoned the weapons industry?” Allen asked while watching the giant pictures on the walls. </p><p>“I did.” </p><p>“It wasn’t beneficial for your company?” </p><p>“Quite the opposite. It was going too well, so I decided to stop,” Tony said, and, noticing his confusion, added, “Let’s say there are enough weapons in the world without me having to join the party.”</p><p>“Still, you have created your armor… The Iron Man?” </p><p>“That’s just a hobby.”  </p><p>“I thought it was something meant to use to fight?” </p><p>“It is... Just me, though. Private use.” Tony said. “Someone tried to steal it, to hurt people, and that’s not why I’ve created it.”</p><p>“So, Iron Man is meant to protect people?” </p><p>“I try,” Tony scoffed, proceeding down the corridor. </p><p>Allen followed. “I would like to learn more about Earth’s history,” he said after a while. “From what I’ve learned, I presume the Battle of New York wasn’t the first one you had to face?” </p><p>“It was the first of its kind, for sure. About the others, well… That’d be a long story to tell,” Tony said, thinking, and then smiled, “But I think I know exactly who would be happy to answer all your questions.” </p><p> </p><p>Proud of his idea, after lunch, Tony took Allen to the Metropolitan Museum to help him get all the knowledge he wanted. Sadly, by the end of their tour, hours later, he wasn't feeling too proud anymore. </p><p>Sitting in the scientific section of the museum, Tony was trying to feel his feet again. “This was a <em>terrible</em> idea…” he sighed staring at a reproduction of Mars hanging above his head. </p><p>“Mister Stark?” A woman called from the entrance to the section. “We'll be closing in fifteen minutes.” </p><p>“I’ll get my friend and we’ll be out of your way by then. Thank you,” he nodded at her that smiled and left. It was then that his phone rang. Fishing it out the pocket, Tony breathed out in relief, “Please, tell me you’re coming back.” </p><p>“I tried to warn you,” Steve said, a smile into his voice. </p><p>“You said that he was <em>curious</em>. We're on a Sherlock Holmes level of curiosity here! We’ve been stuck in here for- <em>almost four hours</em>…” Tony cried checking his watch, leaning against the seat. </p><p>“<em>Here</em> where?” </p><p>“At the museum. I’ll have to personally tip the guide because-“ </p><p>“Museum? The Metropolitan?” </p><p>“Yes...” </p><p>“I thought it was still closed?” </p><p>“It should reopen next week, but I managed to get us in… Unluckily for the poor guide that happened to be here today.” Tony sighed. There was no response from Steve, so he added, “I wanted to take him on a real tour, ok? I <em>tried</em>...” </p><p>“I know… I’m sure Allen appreciated the museum more than anything else he saw so far.” </p><p>“You should have seen his face when he saw the dinosaurs section.” </p><p>“I can imagine…” </p><p>Tony frowned at his low tone. “You want to join us here? The guide is going to hate us, but I try asking for another hour…” </p><p>“No- no, it’s fine.” </p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>“Yeah. I was just wondering if he…” Steve didn’t finish and, instead, said, “Why you didn’t let Jarvis give Allen a history lesson, anyway?” </p><p>“That was my first idea, but then I thought Allen would have appreciated something more- humanized. And I was right, he loves this place.” </p><p>“I bet he does…” </p><p>Tony smiled a bit, puzzled. “Cap, don’t feel left out. We can come back to visit anytime.” </p><p>“I think I'll pass. I have to go now... See you at the tower?” </p><p>“Ok… Wait, any news about Thor?” </p><p>“Ah, no. Fury doesn’t seem to have a phone that works through different dimensions.” </p><p>“And we believe him?” </p><p>“He’s not more happy to have an alien around New York than we are.”</p><p>“Good point. See you later, then.” </p><p>“Later.” </p><p>As the call ended, Tony kept staring at the phone for a while before standing up to look for Allen. His eyes lingered on the museum’s map- and only then noticed a detail he has completely missed. </p><p>Quickly walking through different areas, he slowed down only when he entered the World War Two section. As he moved around screens and walls covered with old pictures and documents, he stopped when he saw Allen sitting on one of the benches, in front of the video showing and narrating the battle against HYDRA and Red Skull. </p><p>As Tony reached him, Allen looked briefly at him and then gestured ahead, “Is that…? Is he the same Steven I have been talking to during these days?” </p><p>Following his gaze, Tony saw the cardboard of Captain America behind the glass, along with the rest of the Howling Commandos. “Yes, that’s him,” he confirmed. </p><p>“Oh…” Allen simply commented, lost in his thoughts. </p><p>Tony sat down next to him. “Did you read the whole story?” </p><p>“The guide told me most of it… Did he really sacrifice himself like that? To save his people?” </p><p>It felt wrong talking about it on Steve’s behalf, especially now that Tony knew the Captain clearly didn’t want Allen to know about his past at all. Still, it was Tony the one that brought the Price there, so, the least he could do was to end the conversation there, at the museum. “He did. There was no other way.” </p><p>“But- he died…” </p><p>“Well, he wasn’t exactly <em>dead</em>…”</p><p>“He ended up hibernated into the ocean. For such a long time…” Allen said, shaking his head. “He woke up to a completely different world... It must have been terrible.” </p><p>“It wasn't easy, but there were still people waiting for him.” </p><p>“To remind him of the terrible mistake he made?” </p><p>Taken aback, Tony said nothing. He never saw the Prince getting angry before. </p><p>“I… I’m sorry.” Allen then said looking away. He stood up and said, “I will go thank the guide for her patience. Then we can leave.” </p><p>Tony stood up as well. “Allen," he called, and the Prince stopped, turning around. “This is kind of a personal matter to Steve, so don’t ask him about it, ok? If you have more questions, you can ask me. Or, you know, if you want to keep judging other people’s decisions...” </p><p>“That wasn’t my intention-” </p><p>“But that’s what it sounded like.” Tony cut short. He was used to that kind of judgment from people, but he couldn't stop thinking that Steve didn't deserve it.</p><p>Allen held his gaze. “I won’t ask Steven about his past. You have my word.” That said, he proceeded to leave the area. </p><p>Tony took a deep breath and slowly followed. None of them talked during their journey back to the Stark Tower. </p><p> </p><p>It was past dinnertime when Tony heard the elevator reaching the top floor. Sitting at the bar, he turned on the stool and frowned curiously, “Is that a cake?” </p><p>Steve looked around. “Allen?” He asked, whispering.</p><p>“On the roof again.” </p><p>“I thought I needed an excuse for being late,” Steve admitted placing the cake on the counter. “I was halfway to my apartment when I remember that I needed to come here.” </p><p>“We can always move to your place, babe.” Tony grinned, getting a nervous glare in return. “I'm just kidding. Can you imagine moving the entire lab?” </p><p>“This situation is getting crazy…” Steve sighed sitting next to him. </p><p>“We can only hope Thor will remember he left a Prince here, with us,” Tony said opening the box: it was a chocolate cake with fruit on top. </p><p>“How can you be so calm?” </p><p>“Why I shouldn't be? Nothing has changed that much, honestly. We just have to share the apartment. No strings, no attachment… We do our stuff and- hold hands here and there and we’re good.” </p><p>“Sounds like you do these kind of things pretty often.” </p><p>“Surprisingly, no, I don’t. It's still fun, though.” </p><p>Steve sighed, looking at the cake, “There must be a way to contact Thor…” </p><p>“We’re working on it. Allen is upstairs with my helmet. I doubt it’ll help, but…” </p><p>“Worth the shot,” Steve finished while Tony stood up to cut the cake. “How was your day, anyway?” </p><p>“Now we really sound like a couple.” </p><p>“I mean you and Allen… No accidents during your trip?”</p><p>“Nope. Tour of the tower and then we moved to the museum. Have I told you we spent four hours in there?” </p><p>“Yes, you have,” Steve said with a little grin that lasted just a few seconds. “Anything got his attention?” </p><p>“The jungle section. He seems to be very into nature and animals…” Tony watched him nodding, avoiding eye contact. Eventually, he gave up and put the knife down, “I forgot about the Captain America section, ok? I swear that’s the last thing I was thinking about it.” </p><p>Steve’s shoulders dropped as he looked down for a moment. “So he saw it...?”  </p><p>“I doubt there’s a corner on the museum he hasn’t seen twice,” Tony said. “Why you didn’t want him to see that? I thought you were proud of your heroic past…” </p><p>“I just… I didn’t want to talk about it with him.” </p><p>“It wasn’t you the one saying we don’t owe the alien Prince anything?” Tony scoffed, making him laugh a bit. “And if said alien happened to have a crush on you, that doesn’t make any difference.” </p><p>“He’s probably over it by now…” Steve commented. </p><p>“Look, he was surprised, yes, but he wasn’t <em>that</em> shocked.” <em>Except that he was, and I was ready to fight him right there, but that’s just details we can ignore, right?</em> Tony nervously pushed that thought aside. “He heard the story and that’s it. He won’t bother you about it.” </p><p>Steve nodded slowly, staring until Tony looked down. “I… I’ll go change and then eat something,” he then said. “You think Allen will come down to eat?” </p><p>“I’ll ask him. I think he’s getting worried too. About being stuck here, I mean.” Tony said.</p><p>“Bring him some cake? Maybe it’ll cheer him up.” </p><p>“Not sure he deserves it, but ok,” Tony murmured watching the soldier walking down the corridor. He cut a slice of cake and put it on a plate, heading upstairs.</p><p>They never thought about joying Allen on the roof before, and he never asked them to, so Tony was now expecting to find him making some strange ritual up there… Instead, the Prince was simply sitting on the floor, facing the city.</p><p>“Hey, Allen? Do you want some-” Tony moved in front of him and froze: Allen’s eyes were completely white and glowing, “…cake?” he finished, taking a step back. </p><p>Allen’s eyes closed and, when they opened again, they were back to normal. “Sorry, I wasn’t listening. What did you say?” he asked slowly standing up, leaning on him for support.</p><p>“You ok?” Tony grabbed his arm to help, keeping the dish away with the other hand. </p><p>“Yes… I’m just a bit tired.” </p><p>“Sit down, then. I just brought you some food,” Tony helped him sit again, watching him taking a deep breath. </p><p>“Trying to communicate through dimensions can be exhausting…” </p><p>“This isn’t helping much, isn’t it?” Tony commented eyeing the helmet placed in front of the Prince that sadly shook his head in no. “Come on. Get some energy back,” He said offering the dish. </p><p>“What is this?” </p><p>“Chocolate cake. Steve got it on his way back.” </p><p>Allen smiled a bit and accepted it. “He is very kind.” </p><p>“Oh, you have no idea.” Tony murmured looking around. He hasn't been there in a while… He didn’t even dare looking up at the sky. </p><p>“Was he offended?” Allen asked, keeping the fork into the cake, “That I wasn’t there to welcome him?” </p><p>“No… Really, you don’t have to worry that kind of stuff, here.” He saw him staring at the cake but not eating. Tony sighed, “About before, at the museum… Sorry, if I- I didn’t mean to get angry.” </p><p>“You had all the reasons to be. Me, on the contrary…” Allen shook his head in disappointment. “My behavior was deplorable.” </p><p>“What Steve did, it really bothers you so much?”</p><p>“It does, but I was not judging him for it. I am not judging him.” Allen looked up at him with a serious expression. “It makes me angry, yes, because I understand his choice better than you think.” </p><p>“You do?” </p><p>Allen thought for a moment, then lowered his gaze, “I have lost someone because of a similar sacrifice before. She was a General, and my first partner.” </p><p>Tony’s shoulders dropped a bit. “Allen, I-” </p><p>“Don’t apologize. My past doesn’t justify the terrible words I’ve used today. Sadly, what Steven has been through… It affected me deeply.” </p><p>“You-want to talk about it?”</p><p>"You are not obliged to listen..." Allen said, smiling a bit when Tony sat in front of him, waiting. “It happened during our last war. The crystal would have destroyed half of the kingdom, so she decided to stop it herself.” </p><p>“The crystal?” </p><p>“You would define it as a bomb,” Allen nodded. “We knew there was no turning back from that mission, but she was so stubborn…” he shook his head, staring at the helmet, “And her stubbornness saved us all.” </p><p><em>It sure reminds me of someone</em>, Tony kept the thought for himself. "She did what she thought was right," he said instead, and the Prince looked up at him. “You think it wasn't worth it?” </p><p>Allen took a deep breath, smiling sadly. “You’re the first person to ask me this…” he said. “Can I respond in all sincerity?” </p><p>“No one knows you on this planet. I think you’re good.” </p><p>Allen's smile faded, as he looked down at the cake. “I would have let my kingdom burn if that would have allowed her to survive.” That said, he let a tense breath out, looking down.</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok... Sometimes you just need to speak out your thoughts.” Tony reassured him.</p><p>“I should be ashamed of myself for saying such things…” </p><p>“You loved her. It’s normal to think that way.” </p><p>“She wouldn’t agree. All she wanted was to win the war and protect me… All I could do to honor her death was to establish a truce.” </p><p>“That’s still half a win. And you’re still alive.” Tony said, getting a sad, little smile in return. “It was her choice. Sometimes things are just out of our control... There's nothing we can do about it.” </p><p>Allen studied him. “You sound like you talk from experience?” </p><p>“My family knows a thing or two about stubbornness,” he commented, noticing his puzzled glare. “My… My father and Steve were on the same team during the war. He spent most of his life looking for Steve after the plane crashed… He couldn’t forgive himself for having let him down. I think he never did.” Tony looked at the helmed, “He was obsessed, but refused any help... Even from his own son...” Tony flinched when Allen gently took his hand. </p><p>“You don’t have to feel responsible about how he was feeling,” he told him.</p><p>“I- I know, I just… Sometimes I wonder if things would have been different if he'd let me,” Tony said, his voice betraying a slight sadness at the possibility of saving Steve sooner, and having a better father-son relationship… That was probably dreaming too much. "I think we both know something about stubbornness." He said with a brief, tense smile, slowly moving free from Allen’s hand. </p><p>The Prince let him. “Both our partners… I think people like them have a particular aura surrounding them. It was easy to see Steve's light,” he said, studying him, “and then, there are people that, for some reason, try so hard to hide it…” </p><p>Tony met his gaze, finding a strange, warm smile on his lips. “I'm not going to show you the reactor if that’s what you mean,” He said, but Allen just kept staring with that smile on his face. “Ok, I… I’ll let you eat your cake. Don’t forget to bring my helmet back inside.” He said while standing up. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“And please stop smiling like that,” Tony awkwardly murmured, walking away. </p><p>Tony shut the door and took a deep breath, leaning his forehead against it for a second before turning around, almost crashing against Steve. “WOAH- hey- hi. What- why are you here? What’re doing?” he rambled stepping back against the door. </p><p>“None of you were coming down, so I thought-” </p><p>“So you needed to check we weren’t killing each other?” Tony scoffed. As the moment of silence stretched, he frowned, and then his eyes widened. “You were not spying on us, weren’t you?” </p><p>“I- I didn’t mean to…” </p><p>“Wow. Talking about trust issues huh?” Tony commented quickly walking past him and downstairs. </p><p>“I just wanted to call you both down-“ </p><p>“And then you changed your mind, <em>obviously</em>.” </p><p>“I was just surprised. We never talked about Howard-“  </p><p>“And we won’t do that now. Bed’s mine tonight.” </p><p>Steve wanted to insist but, as they reached the living room, Tony make a beeline to the bedroom and he just stopped following, well aware that the conversation was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: this chapter gets slightly smuttier by the end *wink wink*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rolling on his side, Tony opened his eyes to the silent and partly dark room before checking the clock: it was past seven in the morning. Yawning, he slowly stood, heading to the bathroom; ignoring one of the lights in there being already on, he left the door ajar and moved to stand in front of the toilet. </p><p>“Uh- hey?” </p><p>Tony gasped and jumped so suddenly he hit the toilet with a foot, letting out a pained yelp as he tried to keep his balance, turning around, finding Steve poking his head out of the shower, his silhouette blurred behind the glass of the cabin. “WHAT THE- what are you doing here!?” </p><p>“Taking a shower…?” he said brushing some water away from his eyes. “Did I wake you?” </p><p>“I’ll need a new heart by the end of the week…” Tony murmured sitting on the toilet’s cover, a hand over the reactor, trying to calm down.</p><p>“I thought about using the other bathroom, but I didn’t want to wake Allen up...” Steve continued.</p><p>“It’s fine… I’m glad you stopped me. We’re not ready for this level of intimacy yet.” Tony commented. Looking up, he noticed two things: one, Steve's messy and wet hair were something he definitely needed to see once in his life, and two- was Steve Rogers actually smiling at his joke? And wasn’t that grin something Tony would have wanted to see more often? The answer to both those question was <em>yes</em>. </p><p>As they keep staring at each other, Steve eventually asked, “Are you planning to just sit there?” </p><p>“Mh? Why? Do you want me to…?” </p><p>“I can leave you the bathroom if you need it?” </p><p>“Oh. Right,” Tony cleared his throat, <em>Of course that was <strong>not</strong> an invite. God, I’m going insane</em>. “No, you- you can finish. I can wait. Outside.” He said standing up to leave.</p><p>“Hey, Tony?” </p><p>“Mh?” He stopped at the door, turning only halfway. Knowing Steve was naked just a few steps away was becoming a thought <em>hard</em> to ignore. </p><p>“About yesterday… Are we good?” </p><p>It took him a moment to remember. “Yeah. Why we shouldn’t be?” </p><p>“I mean if you want to talk about it…” </p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about.” </p><p>“Ok…” </p><p>Tony stopped again, hand on the handle. He turned around, “It looks more like <em>you</em> have something to say.” </p><p>“Don’t turn this on me, now…”</p><p>“<em>You</em> spied on a private conversation between me and Allen.” </p><p>“You mean a conversation about <em>me</em>?” Steve shot back while trying to grab the towel hanging a bit too far from him, still hiding behind the blurred glass.</p><p>“He asked about it. What was I supposed to do? Lie again?” </p><p>“Never thought that as a problem for you-” Steve sighed as Tony stole the towel from him, staring with a stubborn glare. “I asked you if knowing about my past affected him somehow and you-” </p><p>“Your past had nothing to do with him getting moody. Did you miss that part while spying on us?” </p><p>“No. I heard about his girlfriend...” </p><p>“Then why are we still talking about it?” </p><p>“Because-“ Steve tried to snatch the towel from his hand but missed it, “I didn’t ask you about Allen. I wanted to know if <em>we</em> are ok.” </p><p>“And I told you that we are.” </p><p>“Alright, then. Fine.” Steve tried going for the towel again, but Tony moved his arm away, so he just sighed tiredly, staring.</p><p>“I don’t know why I told Allen all that, ok? He caught me off guard with his story... Talking about your past wasn’t planned.” </p><p>“You don’t have to apologize-“ </p><p>“I’m not. I just- sometimes I just <em>talk</em>.” As Tony break eye contact, Steve quickly moved to grab the towel again, leaning as far as possible, and finally made it, but Tony didn’t let go and was pulled forward, crashing against the Captain. </p><p>Taken by surprise, Steve did his best to catch him into his arms, hitting his back against the shower wall. “Sorry, I thought you'd let go,” he said laughing a bit. </p><p>“And I thought your muscles only looked like concrete…” Tony murmured massaging his nose. Standing so close, he couldn’t look away from the water drops on Steve’s chest. Tony’s eyes reached his belly when he remembered Steve was naked. Embarrassed, he looked up, founding Steve staring back at him.</p><p>“Are you going to let me use that?” Steve eventually asked, pulling slightly at the towel they were both still holding. </p><p>“Maybe not,” Tony's words came out strangely low, and he saw Steve blushing a bit but still holding his gaze... Only then he realized what he said. “Just kidding,” Tony grinned nervously, letting him keep the towel. Still, none of them moved. “Why didn’t you just reject Allen the first day?” He asked, out of the blue. </p><p>Steve frowned and then sighed. “You want to talk about that now? In the shower?” He asked wrapping the towel around his hips, covering down to his knees.</p><p>“Just answer the question.” </p><p>“I did reject him. He’s just persistent.” </p><p>“You could have lie to him, come up with any excuse…” </p><p>“You did that before I could.” </p><p>“Yes, because you were not going to. You just looked at me and…” Tony stopped there, unsure. </p><p>“What can I say? I’m not good at lying.” </p><p>“No, you're not,” Tony murmured, but what he wanted to ask was <em>Why did you look at me like that, back then?</em></p><p>“Good to know that we agree on something…” Steve snorted. “Anything else?” </p><p><em>I want to kiss you</em>, Tony almost got a heart attack fearing he said that aloud as well. He didn’t answer, and the silence was getting heavier by the second… </p><p>“What the hell is going on here?” Clint asked appearing at the entrance of the shower, making them both jump. </p><p>“What- why the hell are <em>you</em> here?!” Tony yelled back. “Who let you in?!” </p><p>“I sent you a message yesterday. You gave me free access to the tower,” Clint said, looking at each of them, “And since no one answered me, I’ll ask again: what the hell is going on here?” </p><p>“We can explain,” Steve started. </p><p>“It’s a long story. None of your business. What do you want?” Tony cut short. </p><p>Clint squinted his eyes. “Are you two dating?” </p><p>“No!” Both of them yelled. </p><p>“Then what, you just take a shower together once in a while?” </p><p>“Clint, we can explain. Just, let's all get out-“ Steve insisted.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not judging. I’m just surprised.” </p><p>“Clint, just shut up,” Tony growled. </p><p>“If you two got married and I wasn’t invited-” </p><p>“We’re not married!” they yelled again. </p><p>“Then tell me what-!” </p><p>“What is going on?” Allen asked standing in the bathroom’s doorway, eyes still half-closed; clearly he just woke up- and he was completely naked again. </p><p>Steve just groaned, covering his face with a hand. </p><p>“Is help needed? Is this an intruder?” Allen asked again, staring lazily at Clint. </p><p>“Yes-!“ </p><p>“No, he’s a friend,” Steve said, sending a nervous glare at Tony. </p><p>Allen blinked slowly, studying them, “I thought you said humans don’t have relationships with multiple people…” </p><p>“Well…” </p><p>“Clint, <strong>shut up.</strong>” Tony hissed. </p><p>“It’s not like that, we- he’s just a friend,” Steve said. “Allen, why don’t you wait for us outside?” </p><p>Allen nodded and sleepily walked away. </p><p>Clint kept staring at him, leaning against the shower. “Why there’s a naked man walking around your tower?”</p><p>“He’s an alien,” Tony cut short pushing him away, leaving. </p><p>“Ok… Why there’s a naked alien walking around your tower?” he asked again, following. </p><p>Finally alone in the bathroom, Steve’s shoulders dropped as he leaned against the wall, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Clint’s laughs echoed through the living room that morning, making Tony stare nervously into his cup of coffee. </p><p>“This must be a joke… Please, tell me this a joke.” Clint said once he managed to calm down. </p><p>“I wish I could.” </p><p>“An alien was actually flirting with Steve and you-?” </p><p>“I did. Yes. Can you-“ Tony rolled his eyes as Clint started laughing again, laying on the couch, “Can you keep it quiet?! Allen believes us, so don’t ruin everything!” </p><p>“Did he actually buy it?” </p><p>“Yes, he did.” </p><p>“Wow… That says a lot,” Clint said pushing himself up on his elbows, getting a frown in return. “I mean, I get it if it’s you, but Steve faking a relationship? And being convincing?”  </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p>“You tell me. You’re part of the happy, loving couple.” </p><p>“Fake. A fake, happy, loving couple.” </p><p>“You sure? Because the atmosphere in that shower was pretty heated…” </p><p>“Yes, it was, because Steve <em>was</em> taking a shower,” Tony replied, but Clint kept staring skeptically. “Just, don’t ruin our plan, ok? Thor will be back soon and take his friend away, so this madness will finally end.” </p><p>Steve joined them in the living room then, fully dressed, keeping his jacket in one hand. “Uh, Clint, can you wait for a moment? Allen wants to talk to you.” </p><p>“To me? Why?” </p><p>“He won’t start flirting with him too, right?” Tony commented. </p><p>“No, I think he just wants to apologies…” Steve answered. As their eyes met, they both quickly looked away.</p><p>Clint noticed it, of course, and grinned. “Are you sure-?” </p><p>“<em>SHUT. UP.</em>” Tony stopped him while standing up, heading to the kitchen. Thinking about what happened before, about how stupidly his brain started to play tricks on him… <em>I want to kiss you? Where did that come from?</em> Tony kept thinking filling his second cup of coffee and grabbing a little red apple from the canister close by, slowly eating it while trying to regain some control over his own brain. </p><p>“I’m glad your friend is still here,” Allen said as he joined them, wearing his human clothes again. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I know is not common to have people wandering naked in the household…” </p><p>“Hey, it’s ok. No harm done.” Clint said standing up. “I’m Clint.” </p><p>“Allen.” He nodded, accepting and holding his hand, frowning, “Clint… Burton? Hawkeye?” </p><p>“Yeah...? How do you know?” </p><p>“Thor told me about the Avengers and the battle you fought together.” </p><p>“Right. Any chance I’ll see the big guy in person too before I leave?”</p><p>“I wish…” Both Tony and Steve murmured from different corners of the room. </p><p>“I hope so. He left days ago. I’m worried something might have happened.” Allen said. </p><p>“I’m sure he probably just got drunk and fall asleep somewhere,” Clint reassured him. </p><p>While they kept talking, Steve made his way to the kitchen. “They seem to get along pretty well.” </p><p>Tony sighed and filled a cup for him. “If there’s something Clint’s good at, is talking.” </p><p>Steve smiled a bit and nodded his thanks, taking a sip. </p><p>Only then Tony noticed how preparing breakfast for more people was becoming a habit. Has he tried to not read too much into that, he looked down into his coffee, shivering. </p><p>“Do you think…?” Steve started, but then didn’t finish. </p><p>“Do I think what?” </p><p>“I mean…” he lowered his voice, “Maybe we should tell Allen the truth?” </p><p>Taken aback for a second, Tony put down the cup. “Really?” </p><p>“I don’t know… Aside from the flirting, he doesn’t seem to be a bad person…” </p><p>“And you’re feeling guilty for lying to him,” Tony commented, watching him look down. “I mean, we can. If you want to tell him…” There wasn’t much else to say… Steve wasn’t wrong, after all. “Let's just hope he won’t get angry and destroy the planet.” </p><p>“Very encouraging,” Steve sighed. </p><p>“I'm just considering all the possibilities.”</p><p>Steve kept thinking for a moment, and then said, “Let’s wait another day. If Thor won’t be back tomorrow, we’ll tell him?” </p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Tony nodded, staring into the cup again. </p><p>“Then why you look so sad about it?” </p><p>Looking up, Tony found a little smile on Steve’s face. He tried to give one back. “Hey, it's my first divorce. What did you expect?” He snorted, making him smile a bit more genuinely.</p><p>They kept quiet for a moment, and then, when Steve was going to talk, Clint joined them, “Guys, I’m stealing the alien from you for a while.” </p><p>“What?” they both asked. </p><p>“You haven’t taken him to try some pizza yet! Are you kidding me? What kind of sad people are you?” </p><p>“Clint says this <em>pizza</em> is important for the whole humankind’s wellbeing,” Allen said. </p><p>“He’s probably not wrong…” Tony commented. </p><p>Steve sighed, “Ok, I think we can-“ </p><p>“<em>We</em> are going to eat all the pizza we can find, while you two have your date,” Clint said pointing a finger at them, grinning. </p><p>“Date?” Steve asked while Tony chocked with the coffee. </p><p>“What is a date?” Allen curiously asked. </p><p>“It’s when two people go out, just the two of them, enjoying time together,” Clint explained, ignoring the murderous glare Tony was sending at him. </p><p>“I see… Of course. I have been keeping you two away from each other for days by now.” Allen nodded. </p><p>“It’s not that important. We can all go and-“ </p><p>“Steven, I insist,” Allen stopped him. “I am sure Stark is impatient to spend some time with you alone. It is more than understandable.” </p><p>“Clint, a word?” Tony hissed grabbing him by the jacket and dragging him aside. “What the hell are you up to?” He whispered when they were far enough.</p><p>“Me? I’m not the one faking a relationship.” </p><p>“I told you, this isn't-!” Tony tried to calm down and lower his voice. “You know why we’re doing this. Why do you have to mess everything up now?!” </p><p>“I’m just trying to give you guys a break. I can take care of the sexy alien for a while.” </p><p>“No, you can’t! And what- <em>sexy alien</em>?” </p><p>“Please. I don’t swing that way, but I’m not blind,” Clint scoffed. </p><p>Tony just shook his head, looking past him, where Steve and Allen were talking. <em>Maybe we can tell him it’s a date and just take a break from the alien-babysitting for a while...</em> “Ok, fine, you two can go, but you'll need to be careful. Just a pizza tour. Nothing weird.” </p><p>“Define weird...?” </p><p>“Clint, I'm serious. He… He’s an alien Price from another planet. If something happens to him, Thor is gonna kill us.” </p><p>“Is he really a prince?” </p><p>“He is, so you better keep him alive.” </p><p>“If you two managed until now, I can manage.” Clint laughed walking back. “So, you ready?” He asked Allen that nodded. “Good. Gentlemen, enjoy your day off. I’ll bring the Prince back before midnight. Hey, do I have to call you Your Highness or something?” </p><p>“Oh, no. Just Allen is fine.” He said with a little smile, following Clint to the elevator. </p><p>Once the doors closed, both Steve and Tony breathed out. “I wasn’t expecting a day without Allen around so soon,” The Captain commented. </p><p>“Careful, Clint might change his mind in a second,” Tony scoffed. </p><p>Steve finished his drink and, after a moment of silence, asked, “Do you have any plans for today?” </p><p>“If you’re really going to ask me out for a date, I’m gonna lose it.” </p><p>“Not a date,” he laughed. “There’s something I wanted to show you.” </p><p>“Ok… Where?” </p><p>“My place,” Steve said. “I mean if you’re not busy?” </p><p>“No, I... I’m free. Just not a fan of surprises.” </p><p>“It’s a good one, I promise,” Steve said standing up. “Ready to go?” </p><p>“You mean <em>now</em>?” </p><p>“My bike is downstairs, in the parking.” </p><p>“Or, we can use my car?” </p><p>“I’m an excellent pilot.” </p><p>“Mh-mh… Debatable.” Tony commented, realizing that probably sounded like a bad joke when the Captain's smile lessened and he looked down. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” </p><p>“<em>Debatable.</em>” Steve scoffed with a weak, little grin. As the silence stretched, he said, "Ride with me so you'll see it for yourself. Come on, " and walked to the elevator. </p><p>Tony shivered again. It took him a moment, and a deep breath, to follow him.</p><p>As they reached the parking lot, Tony kept studying the motorcycle until Steve put the helmet on and handed the other one to him. </p><p>“You fly with your suit all the time, don't tell me you’re scared of a bike?” Steve asked, trying not to laugh. </p><p>“My suit also prevents me from breaking my neck against a building. Here I have <em>this</em>,” he said waving the helmet before wearing it, sitting behind him, trying to find a comfortable position. When Steve started the engine, Tony felt the vibration running through his legs and straight to his groin. <em>What the…?</em> </p><p>“You ready?” Steve asked turning his head a bit. </p><p>“Yeah,” He murmured, not sure where to put his hands. </p><p>“You can hold on the sides of the bike,” Steve said as if reading his mind, “or you can hold onto me.” </p><p>“Can we just go? Please?” Tony sighed, as the situation was becoming too weird. As the motorcycle stared moving, he instantly grabbed Steve’s shoulders to not fall backward. The Captain didn’t comment and slowly drove into the streets. </p><p>At some point during the ride, Tony kept holding on Steve's shoulder with one hand while moving the other to grab the side of the bike. There has never been much touching between them- Steve clearly wasn’t a touchy guy himself, but after the battle, he seemed more at ease with the team. Including Tony. </p><p>Staring at the back of Steve’s neck, Tony squeezed his shoulder and the other turned his head slightly. </p><p>“You good?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Yeah. All good.” He answered, but couldn’t let go from his shoulder. It felt reassuring… <em>And kind of hot, holding him like this…</em> Tony blinked in shock at his own thoughts.  </p><p>“We’re almost here,” Steve said driving into an alley on the left. After coming out into another street, he parked the motorcycle under a tree and turned the engine off. “See? We’re still alive.” He smiled taking the helmet off, turning around as the grasp on his shoulder didn't lessen.</p><p>“It looks like it,” Tony breathed out, forcing himself to let go, moving down the bike. </p><p>“This way,” Steve smiled doing the same and crossing the street. </p><p>Only then Tony noticed they had left the busy city's streets to a more calm area; there were a few little shops on both sides of the road and a park was visible down the road, where he could also spot the roof of a small Church. </p><p>As he followed Steve inside the building and up the tight staircase, Tony focused on the floor because, after three times, he realized it was the only way to keep his eyes away from Steve’s butt. <em>What the hell is wrong with me today?</em> </p><p>“Was the ride that bad? You’re strangely quiet,” Steve said without turning. </p><p>“I thought you’d appreciate the silence.” </p><p>“I guess I'm getting used to hearing you talking, after these last days.” </p><p>“You adapt way too easily-“ Keeping his eyes down, Tony didn’t notice Steve has stopped and bumped against his back. </p><p>“To you?” Steve finished turning to him with a little smile, “It’s not that hard. Once you get past the shield of sarcasm.”  </p><p>“And you’re an expert about shields, huh?” </p><p>“I am.” </p><p>Tony swallowed down: Steve kept staring and he couldn’t look away. None of them was talking, and he was going to do something he would have regret… </p><p>“Can you move so I can open the door?” Steve then said gesturing at it. </p><p>Tony blinked and noticed the door behind him. “Sure.” It was all he managed to say while stepping aside. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re feeling ok?” Steve asked while unlocking the door. </p><p>“Yeah, I… I’m not sleeping much, that's all.” He said, praying Steve wasn’t going to insist and, luckily, he didn’t, entering the apartment. Tony followed, closed the door, and then frowned looking around, “What’s with all these boxes?” </p><p>“Ah… That's my stuff. Fury keeps moving me from a place to another, so I just stopped bothering unpacking everything.” </p><p>“This is one of SHIELD’s place?” As they reached the little living room, Tony found more boxes around, along with books on the floor, while the shelves were empty.</p><p>“It is. I’m still looking for an apartment- one that SHIELD doesn’t own.” Steve shrugged, moving towards a box in the kitchen. </p><p>“You could have asked me. I might help with that.” </p><p>“It’s alright. Don’t worry.” </p><p>Tony didn’t insist and sat down on the couch, feeling dizzy for a moment. <em>Something’s definitely off…</em> </p><p>“Found it.” Steve smiled and stood, reaching him. “I thought you’d liked to see these.” </p><p>Tony looked up at the folder he was handing him. Taking a deep breath, he took it and sat better to check the documents inside: it were photographs- photos of Howard Stark in the early days of the SSR, and some other people Tony couldn’t recognize. </p><p>“Fury gave me these and some documents… I had no idea there was so much left.” Steve said. </p><p>Tony sighed. “Again, you could have asked me. I think I have three or four boxes of old photos.” Looking up, he grinned as Steve looked taken aback- or was that embarrassment? “You do know I’m Howard’s son, right?” </p><p>“Yes, I just… For some reason I thought this was confidential material,” he noticed him smiling and just sighed, looking down, “Just laugh if you have to.” </p><p>“I won’t,” Tony said, trying his best. “I appreciate the thought.” </p><p>“What a way to waste our day off,” Steve sighed, sitting next to him. </p><p>“Not completely a waste...” Tony said, picking one photograph out from the rest. “I miss this one,” he said: it was a black and white photo of Howard and Peggy Carter, with him leaning on a large table, almost laying completely on it, pointing at something on a map that Peggy was also watching while keeping her hair aside with a hand. </p><p>He showed the pictured to Steve that smiled skeptically and asked, “You don’t have this one?” </p><p>“I would remember it.” Tony put the folder away, staring down at the picture. Looking up, he caught the Captain doing the same. “Have you looked for her?” </p><p>Steve nodded slowly, “I have.” </p><p>“And… Do you plan to visit?” </p><p>“I don’t know.” He said, keeping his eyes on the photo.</p><p>Tony was a bit surprised at that but didn’t insist. </p><p>“I know you don’t want to talk about it,” Steve said after a moment of silence, “but what you said to Allen the other day-“ </p><p>“I told you, that's-“ </p><p>“I just wanted to thank you.” He stopped him. “It’s not something I wanted to discuss with him, so… Thank you for that.” </p><p>Tony looked down again, nodding. </p><p>Steve then checked the clock. “What about I order something to eat here? It’s late to get back to the tower.” </p><p>"Sure." Tony watched him standing. “Do you ever blame him?” he asked, unable to stop, “For not saving you sooner?” </p><p>"He did save me, in a way. Giving me a chance when no one did." Steve said, turning to him. “What happened after that... That's on me. I’ve never blamed anyone for it,” he said with a calm voice.  </p><p>Tony nodded in silence and the Captain walked away. Looking on the right, Tony saw the shield laying against the wall... He wondered how much his life would have been different if Howard Stark could have had the chance to hear those words.</p><p> </p><p>Starting from the photographs, they ended up eating pizza while checking the rest of the documents SHIELD gave to Steve. An afternoon spent diving into the past… A time Tony could now imagine a bit better through Steve’s eyes, coming to know about little details he never knew.</p><p>It was late afternoon when they head back to the tower and, the second Tony sat on the motorcycle again, he knew something was wrong: he couldn’t stop shivering, feeling strangely hot and aroused, and, since keeping his balance was becoming difficult, he made the mistake to move both arms around Steve’s chest. Keeping his face against his back felt so nice…  </p><p>“Tony?” </p><p>He flinched at the sound, and also because, spacing out, his hands had slipped down, almost resting on Steve’s crouch. Only then he realized they have arrived.</p><p>“Were you asleep?” Steve asked. </p><p>“No…” Tony lied, quickly moving away. He didn’t plan on using the Captain as a teddy bear- it was nice, but not planned. </p><p>Steve removed his helmet and turned, giving him a curious, little smile, “Looks like I’m a better driver than I thought.” </p><p>“Looks like it,” Tony stood up, managing to remove the helmet after a few attempts, blindly handing it back. <em>This is too weird…</em> </p><p>Steve followed him into the elevator but said nothing else after the door closed.</p><p>“Remind me to show you those pictures tomorrow,” Tony said, because the cabin was too small, too hot, and his imagination was spiraling into <em>Unexpected Sex in the Elevator</em> way too fast.</p><p>“Sure. Whenever you can.” </p><p>As they reached the top floor and door opened, Tony squinted his eyes. “Ugh… Jarvis, lower the lights!” he groaned. The AI obeyed, leaving the whole place almost in complete darkness. </p><p>Steve frowned since the daylight wasn’t that strong, considering the hour. “Tony, are you-?” </p><p>“’m fine. I just need some water…” </p><p>Steve watched him heading to the bar, then noticed a note on the coffee table. “Clint left a message. He didn’t find us so he’s taking Allen out for dinner.” </p><p>“Oh yeah?” </p><p>“I guess they’re having fun. He doesn't even say where…” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>“Good?” Puzzled, Steve looked up, just to be pushed down on the couch a second later, too surprised to move away before Tony sat on top of him. </p><p>“Good.” Tony repeated, staring down at him. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Confused, Steve moved the head the other way when Tony leaned down to kiss him. “Tony- what the-?” </p><p>“I don’t know…” He murmured kissing his neck, getting harder by the second. </p><p>“This isn’t fun-“ </p><p>“I wasn’t trying to be funny,” Tony grasped the top of the couch with his hands, keeping Steve trapped beneath himself. “This stopped being fun days ago… It was- torture.” </p><p>“What-? What are you talking about?” Steve frowned more, grabbing his arms. </p><p>“You keep teasing and pushing me away… I’m tired of this…” Leaning down again, this time Tony just bumped their forehead. “Steve, you… You’re killing me…” </p><p>Out of words for a second, Steve then held him even stronger, “Tony you’re hot!“ </p><p>“You noticed it only now?” </p><p>“I mean you’re burning up! You’re-“ </p><p>Tony groaned and moved down to kiss him but Steve turned again, so he ended up biting his stretched neck instead. Tony felt him flinching beneath him, still holding his arms, but not pushing him away. Tony knew the Captain could have easily thrown him out the window… He was perfectly aware that Steve was allowing him to do this. <em>Then why…?</em> </p><p>“Wait-“ Steve tried again, “Tony, listen to me-“ </p><p>“Listening…” he murmured grinding against him, not listening at all. He was too busy dreaming about seeing that body naked again… Dreaming about pushing him on a mattress and get to see a side of Steve Rogers no one saw before… Just for him… Just the two of them…</p><p>He came back to reality only when Steve’s hand moved his hips, grasping hard enough to hurt, and, oh boy, that sparked a whole new series of dreams. “You can stop this,” Tony whispered into his hear, slowly unbuttoning his trousers, “All you have to do is-“ </p><p>“Hey, Allen.” </p><p>Steve’s voice, so high and clear, made Tony stop- even more when those two words actually reached his brain. </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt. I wasn’t expecting-“ </p><p>“It’s alright,” Steve said, his voice as flat and cold as before. </p><p>“Don’t mind me. I’ll just leave this here. The amount of pizza Clint ordered today was very impressive.” </p><p>Tony heard the Prince moving around, but refused to look, pressing himself against Steve even more, now trying to hide. Keeping his eyes down on Steve's hair, Tony was grasping on the couch hard enough to hurt his fingers, the excitement making him shiver. <em>What am I doing? What did I do? What is going on?</em> </p><p>When a hand gently lifted his face, he followed the gesture, eager for the contact. He sure wasn’t expecting Allen being the one offering it, leaning down, closer to his face, standing behind the couch. Tony was so out of it, he wouldn’t have mind kissing him too…</p><p>“<strong>What are you doing?</strong>” </p><p>Steve’s suddenly low and angry voice made Tony flinch and blink a few times, realizing the Captain was staring up at Allen, holding the Prince’s arm hard enough to turn his knuckles white. </p><p>“Look at his eyes. This glow is not human.” Allen said, dead serious. “Stark, are you feeling alright?” </p><p>“I was…” he smiled weakly. “Can’t we just… All lay down and…”</p><p>“Oh no,” Allen let him go and rushed away. </p><p>Without support, Tony just fall against Steve that promptly held him. He could hear the Captain calling his name, but it turned into a lullaby to Tony’s ears, as his mind drifted away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The living room was still partly in the dark when Tony slowly woke up, feeling drained and too weak to move. He would have started to panic if he didn’t realize he was still at the Stark Tower, laying on the couch, a blanket covering from his hips down to his feet- he was wearing only his trousers. </p>
<p>When a fresh cloth gently placed on his forehead, Tony blinked and managed to turn his head to the right. </p>
<p>Sitting on the floor, legs crossed, Allen sighed, relieved. “It’s good to see you awake, Stark.” </p>
<p>“Tony…” he murmured, coughing a bit to clear his throat, “Enough with <em>Stark</em>.” </p>
<p>“As you wish.” </p>
<p>“Why I feel like- someone sucked the life out of me and then shoved it back in?” </p>
<p>“That is because humans aren’t made to eat food from my planet,” Allen said with a sad expression on his face. “We should have warned you.” </p>
<p>“I don’t follow…?” </p>
<p>“I think you might have accidentally eaten one of the fruits I brought to you as a gift, the other day,” he explained. “They aren’t dangerous to my people, but seem to have a different effect on the human body.”</p>
<p>“What kind of-?” Tony stopped, as he started to remember what happened on that same couch the night before. What he and Steve were doing- what Tony was doing, to be precise. “Oh God…” he groaned looking away, putting a hand over his closed eyes. “That weird apple I ate yesterday…?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I must have missed one as I was putting them away.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, no shit…” </p>
<p>“I… I am very sorry.” </p>
<p>Watching the Prince looking down in shame, Tony sighed. “I’m not saying that’s your fault… Unless you left one there on purpose?” </p>
<p>“Of course not. Steven was very clear about throwing all the fruits with that kind of effect away.” </p>
<p>“He knew?” </p>
<p>“He tried one before and it affected him as well. Not severely as in your case, but… He didn’t appreciate it.”  </p>
<p>Tony let out a long, tired breath. “What kind of food you guys have back home, exactly?” </p>
<p>“Different kinds, but the one you ate doesn’t have any particular effect on us,” Allen said, looking worriedly at him. “I swear it wasn’t my intention to hurt you, nor Steven. If something terrible had happened last night…” </p>
<p>“Something happened for sure,” Tony commented. “No one died, though, so…” he shrugged, making a face as the muscles of his back hurt at the movement.</p>
<p>Allen gently put a hand on his shoulder, “You are very patient with me. You and Steven both. I think I’ll never be able to repay your kindness.” </p>
<p>“Thor will pay for everything, so don’t worry,” Tony said, relieved when Allen removed the hand from his naked shoulder. “Where’s Steve?” </p>
<p>Allen looked aside, gesturing at the couch where the Captain was sleeping, sitting with his arms crossed. “He took care of you all night.”</p>
<p>Tony stared him just for a moment, blushing. The fact that he couldn’t stop thinking of what happened the night before didn’t help. “Why- why am I half-naked, anyway?”</p>
<p>“You’re body temperature was getting too high,” Allen explained, “so Steven removed your shirt and we tried to cool your body down… I’ll start putting some of these away. Please, stay put and rest.” </p>
<p>Tony nodded, watching him standing and grabbing some towels and a container full of water from the floor, taking everything to the kitchen. There were more around.</p>
<p>Trying to move, Tony groaned again and give up, feeling his body too exhausted to comply. <em>It really was just because of the alien fruit?</em>, he wondered, remembering how good it felt being so close to Steve… </p>
<p>“Hey…” Steve murmured passing a hand over his eyes before standing and lowering next to him. “How are you feeling?” </p>
<p>Tony found nothing to say. He stared at him for a few seconds before looking down at the blanket. It wasn’t shame, not completely, nor fear… Tony simply didn’t know what to say. </p>
<p>“You’re still in pain? You need anything?” </p>
<p>“My clothes.” He finally said without meeting his gaze. </p>
<p>“Sure. I… I’ll go grab something.” </p>
<p>As he watched Steve leaving, Tony felt like he could breathe again. After a moment, he called, “Allen?” </p>
<p>“Yes?” the alien instantly appeared behind the couch. </p>
<p>It made Tony smile a bit. He slowly stretched an arm up. “Help me sit?” </p>
<p>“You should rest.” </p>
<p>“I will. I just want to sit.” </p>
<p>Allen nodded and grabbed his hand, putting the other flat against his back, gently helping him up. </p>
<p>Tony breathed out in relief, feeling better knowing his body <em>could</em> move… It just felt as sored as the aftermath of a very high fever. Putting a hand over the reactor, that seemed to be working fine as well. Looking up, he saw Allen standing next to him now, smiling calmly, until they both turned, hearing Steve coming back. </p>
<p>“Is this ok?” He asked handing a blue t-shirt to him. </p>
<p>Tony nodded and took it, slowly wearing it. “Thanks.” </p>
<p>Allen shared a look with Steve, giving him a little smile before heading to the kitchen again. </p>
<p>As they were left alone, but none of them talked, Steve decided to start, “Sorry for taking your shirt off. We were just trying to…” </p>
<p>“I know. Allen told me.” </p>
<p>“I asked Jarvis to keep your vitals under control the whole night. We were ready to take to you to the hospital if-“ </p>
<p>“You could have just put me in the tub.” Tony interrupted again. “It seems that I just needed a cold shower.” </p>
<p>“I thought about that, but I didn’t want to ruin the reactor.” </p>
<p>Tony looked at him, puzzled. </p>
<p>“You know, because of the water…?” </p>
<p>Blinking a few times, Tony frowned even more. “I’ve had this thing inside my chest for years now… It’s waterproof.” </p>
<p>Steve tried to say something, but then just looked down, embarrassed. “I wasn’t sure about that.” </p>
<p>Tony laughed softly, shaking his head in disbelief, leaning against the couch. “Anyway, thanks for helping me, despite I…” he then tried to say, unable to hold his gaze for more than a second, “Despite what I was doing.” </p>
<p>“That’s not your fault. I completely forgot to tell you about those fruits…”</p>
<p>Tony managed to look at him for a bit longer this time, “Allen said you ate one too?” </p>
<p>Steve sighed. “I did. The night after you took him to the museum.” </p>
<p>“And you got the same effect?” </p>
<p>He nodded. “It lasted just a few minutes, though.” </p>
<p>“So, the Super Soldier gets a few minutes, while weak people like me get a whole night of deadly fever…” </p>
<p>“It’s only because of the serum. And you’re not weak.” </p>
<p>“I sure feel like the Hulk right now…” Tony scoffed, making him smile a bit. They both keep quiet until Tony sighed and said, “Look, I’m sorry… What I did yesterday-” </p>
<p>“I told you, it’s not your fault.” </p>
<p>“Not directly, but I knew something was wrong and I… I should have said something.” </p>
<p>“That’s on me, too. I noticed it as well,” Steve said, getting a confused look in return. “Tony, we were in two on this couch... I could have stopped you at any moment.” </p>
<p>“You tried.” </p>
<p>“I did not,” Steve smiled bitterly as he shook his head. “I wasn’t trying to stop you at all.” </p>
<p>Maybe it was because of the fruit’s effect still lingering, but Tony’s heart started racing. “You did. You- I know you wanted to stop…” He insisted. </p>
<p>“I... I’m not sure about that.” He murmured as he found the courage to look at him.</p>
<p>Panic. That was all Tony’s brain detected and the next words came out without control- probably the worst thing he could have said at that moment: “You know it’s all fake, right?” </p>
<p>Steve seemed taken aback, <em>hurt</em> even, and then looked down in silence.  </p>
<p><em>Say it’s all fake. Please tell me this is all a joke, because I can’t tell anymore, and I don’t want to think about how happy I’ve been in these last days</em>. Tony’s heart was getting heavier by the second. The moment he tried to say something, a phone started ringing. </p>
<p>Steve took it from his pocket. “It’s Fury. He has been calling since yesterday… I better go checking in.” He said standing up. “You get some rest, ok? Allen,” he called, reaching him in the kitchen. </p>
<p>Tony sat on the couch, wondering if he missed something… If they both missed something since that lie started. </p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll take care of him,” Allen said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks. See you later, then.” Steve said, nodding at Tony before grabbing the jacket and leaving. </p>
<p>Tony kept thinking for a few seconds and then stood up, unstable on his feet, heading to the elevator. “Hey… Steve?” </p>
<p>Steve’s hand appeared to stop the door from closing, keeping it open. “What? Tony- you should rest…” he managed to hold him by an arm to help him standing straight. </p>
<p>“We’re still faking it, aren’t we?” he asked, keeping his voice low.</p>
<p>Steve gently let him go. “If you want to tell Allen the truth…” </p>
<p>“Do <em>you</em> want me to tell him?” Tony didn’t want to ask that, but he needed to know. “For real now. Please, I just… I don’t know what is going on anymore. And after tonight…” </p>
<p>Steve was going to say something but was interrupted by the phone beeping again. “I really have to go now. We’ll talk later, ok? I’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p>Tony silently nodded, watching the door closing. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, finding Allen in the living room with a steaming cup. </p>
<p>“Steven taught me how to make coffee.” The Prince said.</p>
<p>Tony smiled as he approached, accepting the cup and taking a sip, “And you’re almost better than me at it.” </p>
<p>Allen accepted the compliment with a nod. “If there is anything else I can do…?” </p>
<p>“No, I… I’m gonna take a shower and then… I don’t know, we’ll see.” </p>
<p>“Don’t forget you still need to rest.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah…” Tony turned around and slowly proceeded down the corridor, hoping to make it to the bedroom without fainting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony’s idea was to take a shower and go back to Allen, but, after relaxing under the water and getting dressed, he just gave up, dropping on the bed, falling asleep in a second. </p>
<p>Waking up with half of his face into the pillow, it took him a moment to remember who and where he was- and also realize it was afternoon again. “Damn it…” he groaned passing both hands over his face and standing up, checking his balance before heading the living room. </p>
<p>The lounge was empty, but the balcony’s window was open, so he proceeded in that direction, finding Allen sitting crossed-legged on the edge, staring at the city. “Enjoying the view?” </p>
<p>“I am,” he smiled looking up at him. “Are you feeling better?” </p>
<p>“Yeah… Sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep all day.” </p>
<p>“It is not a problem. You needed to rest.” Allen reassured him, grabbing his hand when Tony started to lose his balance. “Let’s get back inside.” He said standing up and helping him leave the balcony. </p>
<p>“Why were you sitting there, anyway?” Tony asked. </p>
<p>“I was listening.” </p>
<p>“Listening? You mean the traffic?” </p>
<p>“Not exactly…” Allen let him sit in the kitchen, clearly thinking about something. </p>
<p>Tony nodded, waiting for him to continue. “Then what?” </p>
<p>“It might be nothing, but… Do you remember the vibration Steven and I felt the other day, in front of the park?” </p>
<p>“You felt it again? From up here?” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t a vibration this time. It was… Something else.” </p>
<p>“Something bad or something good?” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” Allen gave him an apologetic look, shaking his head. </p>
<p>Tony sighed, considering what to do. “Any news from Steve? Or Thor?” </p>
<p>“No. I didn’t want to bother Steven over nothing…” </p>
<p>“Well, I can,” Tony smiled a bit and walked to the lab to grab his phone. </p>
<p>Steve answered almost instantly. “Hey, is everything-?” </p>
<p>“Are you still at SHIELD?” </p>
<p>“I just left. Why?” </p>
<p>“Just wondering if someone reported anything weird?” </p>
<p>“If they did, I wasn’t informed. Tony, what’s going on?” </p>
<p>“Remember the strange vibes you and Allen got the other day, at Central Park? He felt it again.”</p>
<p>“Are you- did you take him there again?” </p>
<p>“What? No, he felt it from here. From the tower.” </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence. “Not a good sign?” </p>
<p>“I have no idea,” Tony said, turning, finding a worried Allen standing at the entrance of the lab.</p>
<p>“Ok… I’ll give Fury a call and ask him about it.” </p>
<p>“We can go there and take a look.” </p>
<p>“Tony-“ </p>
<p>“Just checking the perimeter. We’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>“Can't you just let us handle this?” </p>
<p>“If the Chitauri left a bomb there, I want to know,” Tony replied, a bit colder than intended. “It’s in the middle of the city. I don’t… People really don’t need to see anything else coming from outer space.” Looking at Allen again, he added, “No offense to our guest,” making the Prince smile. </p>
<p>Steve took a deep breath and then said, “I’ll warn Fury and then meet you there. Don’t do anything stupid and wait for me, alright?” </p>
<p>“Aye, Captain.” Tony closed the call and grinned at Allen, “Do you mind being my bodyguard for a while?” </p>
<p>“What is a bodyguard?” he asked, frowning curiously. </p>
<p>“Huh... A person designed to protect someone else. Usually they’re paid too.” </p>
<p>Allen nodded with interest and then smiled again, “In that case, don’t worry. I’ll do it for free.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at one of the Central Park’s gate, Allen was already concentrating, staring intently at the damaged area on the other side of the street: it was the sunset, and the light was shading the ruined buildings visible from outside of dark orange. </p>
<p>“Do you feel anything?” Tony asked as he finished the hotdog Allen insisted for him to eat. </p>
<p>“No… It is very weird.” </p>
<p>“What is?” </p>
<p>“I felt it from your Tower, but not from here.” Allen frowned, crossing his arms. “If it is Chitauri technology, Thor and I should have been able to feel it since the first day we landed here.” </p>
<p>“You’re an expert about their tech?” </p>
<p>“Sadly, yes. Their desire to destroy is very well known.” </p>
<p><em>And we managed to beat them</em>. Tony took a deep breath trying to keep the memories away… And ignore the thought that maybe winning the battle has been just pure luck. </p>
<p>Allen turned to him, staring. “Steven knows about your worries?” </p>
<p>“What worries?” </p>
<p>“The memory of the battle is clearly still vivid and heavy on your heart. Have you talked to him about it?” </p>
<p><em>Busted by the alien Prince</em>. Tony looked away. “It’s my problem. Nothing he should worry about.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he would want to help you,” Allen calmly insisted. “Keeping our suffering hidden from the person we love, it will end up hurting both.” </p>
<p>“For now it’s just me, so we’re good,” Tony said, heading to the gate of the destructed area. Grabbing the fence with both hands, he looked at the crashed buildings, the exploded cars abandoned into the cracked streets… It was as if the battle was still raging in there. </p>
<p>When Allen grabbed his shoulder, Tony jumped and turned to him. </p>
<p>“I can feel it.” The Prince said staring beyond the gate. </p>
<p>“You know what it is?” </p>
<p>“It is still hard to tell…” </p>
<p>Tony looked around and then asked, “What if we get closer?” </p>
<p>“That could help. Once Steven will be here-“ Allen sighed as Tony pushed one side of the gate enough to squeeze through. “This is not something we should do.” </p>
<p>“I want to know what’s in there.” </p>
<p>“As your bodyguard, I have to disagree. If something happens to you-“ </p>
<p>“Then I guess you’ll have to come with me,” Tony told him, grinning as the Prince gave him a stern look before passing through the gates as well. “We just need to check what is going on here. Nothing dangerous.” Tony reassured him, leading the way. </p>
<p>As they walked down the broken road, Tony tried his best to control his breathing. There was a smell of dust and something burned all around; it was quickly getting darker as the sun kept descending behind the buildings. </p>
<p>“There,” Allen said heading to the remains of a three-floors mall: half of the large structure was destroyed, the walls crumbled on the street, showing some of the shops inside. “It’s coming from here... Somewhere down below.” </p>
<p>Tony did the same, studying the place, and then nodded. “Ok...” </p>
<p>“Tony, wait,” Allen said following as he walked towards the broken entrance, “We shouldn’t go in there alone.” </p>
<p>“We won’t. I’ll let JARVIS check inside.” Tony said picking something from his pocket and keeping it into his open hand: it was a metallic sphere with a light inside that blinked before he threw it upward: the little device started flying all over the mall. </p>
<p>“Interesting,” Allen commented, staying close to him. </p>
<p>“If there’s something in here, we’ll know. We might need a subway entrance to check below, though…” Tony said, even if the idea of going into the darkness of an abandoned subway wasn’t appealing at all.</p>
<p>A beeping sound made both of them look back inside the mall. “Was that your device?” Allen asked. </p>
<p>“I guess it found something,” Tony murmured checking his phone. “I should get the images here…” </p>
<p>Allen moved closer, frowning at the screen, “Is that something- metallic?” </p>
<p>“It’s just a bike…” Tony breathed out, shaking his head. “A Chitauri motorcycle. There must be a dozen of those left around here.” He specified putting the phone away and walking inside the mall. </p>
<p>“Wait-“</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Those things aren’t dangerous anymore.” </p>
<p>“Stark.” </p>
<p>“I told you, enough with-“ turning around, Tony saw the Prince's whole body was glowing. </p>
<p>“It must be Thor. They’re calling me back.” Allen said staring at his own hands before looking worriedly at him. “Please, wait for Steven-“ he managed to say before disappearing in a shining explosion. </p>
<p>When the light faded, Tony lowered his arm and took a deep breath, finding himself alone. “Perfect timing, Thor,” he murmured feeling and hearing the whole building trembling after the Asgardian call. Once sure that the ceiling wasn’t going to collapse, he turned and slowly proceeded towards the beeping sound. </p>
<p>The device was close enough, so he walked past the destroyed tables, chairs, and crumpled walls until he tripped on something, falling down on his hands. </p>
<p>“Ow…” Standing up, Tony turned around to check what it was: he frowned realizing <em>that</em> was the Chitauri motorcycle. Turning, he could hear the device still beeping ahead. “What are you beeping at?” he murmured and jumped back when a light of the motorcycle flickered. </p>
<p>“No… You can’t do that,” Tony said, moving away when the vehicle started levitating and turning towards him: he would have been hit directly if someone didn’t tackle him a second before. </p>
<p>Landing on the floor with a groan, Tony covered his head as he heard crashing sounds and more debris falling around. As he lowered his arms, he looked up. </p>
<p>Steve was looking behind, wearing the Captain America uniform, the shield shining on his back. As he turned to him, he didn't look happy. “Didn’t I told you to wait?” </p>
<p>“I wanted to, but that thing started moving…” </p>
<p>“Where’s Allen?” </p>
<p>“He left… Thor called him back.” </p>
<p>“Perfect timing, huh?” Steve said standing up, offering a hand to help him do the same. </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought,” Tony nodded, patting the dust away from his clothes. </p>
<p>As their eyes met again, Steve said, “That thing shouldn’t be moving.” </p>
<p>“I know, that’s why I was here.” </p>
<p>“What’s this beeping?” The Captain then asked, looking around them. </p>
<p>“That’s mine,” Tony said, carefully walking ahead until he found the little device on the floor. As Steve grabbed the back of his jacket, he noticed there was a large hole on the floor just ahead. </p>
<p>“That thing- the bike started moving to go underground?” Steve asked, pulling him back. </p>
<p>“And that’s something a motorcycle don’t usually do,” Tony commented, trying to fix the sphere. </p>
<p>“Clint and the others will be here soon... Something’s not right.” </p>
<p>“No doubt- hey!” Tony tried to grab the sphere when it suddenly flew away, but Steve pulled him back again. They both watched it disappearing into the hole. “At least we’ll know what’s down there.” </p>
<p>“Really?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I can get the images on my phone,” Tony patted on his pockets but couldn’t find it. “It must have fallen here, somewhere… You can let me go now, I’m not a dog.” </p>
<p>“Just be careful,” Steve said. </p>
<p>Once free, Tony started scanning the floor, but there wasn’t enough light to see clearly. As he got closer to the hole, he double-checked below, not sure if he just imagined multiple lights blinking from there- then, he saw it again. “What the-?” </p>
<p>Steve felt the floor shaking again. “Tony…” </p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything!” </p>
<p>“Ceiling!” </p>
<p>Looking up, Tony jumped back to avoid a large piece of concrete falling from upstairs, but, doing so, he slipped on the edge of the hole, barely grasping on it for a few seconds before falling down. </p>
<p>Steve ran to the edge and threw the shield that stuck into the wall, just in time for Tony to crash and hold onto it.  </p>
<p>Tony tried climbing the shield, his legs moving into the void beneath him, unable to find any leverage for his feet. He knew the shield wasn’t going to support his weight for long, so he moved to put his right arm into the straps, closing them tightly, and, as the shield got loose, he tried positioning himself into the shield as much as possible: the impact was hard, making him gasp in pain, scared his arm might break; sliding down, there were more hits, something cutting his back, and then one last, painful crash on the floor. Then, the world finally stopped spinning.</p>
<p>Tony opened his eyes into the darkness, hearing only his fast breathing and more debris rolling down all around him. Laying on his back, he could see the light coming from the hole meters and meters above. </p>
<p>Surprised about surviving that fall, Tony rolled on his back, keeping the shield against his chest, feeling his right arm shaking, and hurt as he tried to move it. “Damn it…” he angrily hissed, slowly trying to sit up. </p>
<p>As he did that, there was a long, low cracking sound from above. </p>
<p>Tony quickly stood as more debris started falling down: jumping and running in complete darkness, he managed to get some distance before tripping again and falling against what seemed to be a large rock. </p>
<p>A second later, he heard something crashing above his head, and realized a metal tube has just pierced into the rock as if it was made of paper, missing his head about a few centimeters. Tony saw more debris falling, but all he could do was hide beneath the shield: something heavy hit against the vibranium, pinning Tony down, on the floor. He let out half of a scream as something hurt his leg, and for a moment he was sure that was the end- but then the pressure stopped, and there was silence again. </p>
<p>Breathing hard, terrified to move, Tony could only hold onto the shield, wondering if he was actually still alive. </p>
<p>Coughing, blinking away the dust, he tried to stay calm. <em>Steve was here… He saw me falling. He’ll tell the others… They’ll be here soon…</em> </p>
<p>As his breathing started to falter, Tony heard a familiar beeping sound that made him open his eyes- and there it was the little sphere, flying in front of him. “H-hey… Mind to- give me some light?” he managed to pant, and the sphere started shining, illuminating the surroundings as much as its little light could manage.</p>
<p>Tony studied the place and frowned when the wall he could see in front of him looked like a tunnel. Checking the floor, looking down, he spotted what seemed to be train rails. </p>
<p>“Tony!” </p>
<p>“Steve- hey! I’m here!” he yelled, never been so happy to hear his voice. </p>
<p>“Hold on, I’ll be there in a sec!” </p>
<p>“Take your time…” Tony sighed, groaning as he tried to move again, but the shield didn’t budge. After a while, he heard someone landing not too far and running towards him. As he saw the Captain kneeling down in front of him, he breathed out. “Hi there…” </p>
<p>“Hey… Are you alright?” Steve murmured, visibly scared, grabbing his free arm. </p>
<p>“Never been better… Just- a bit stuck.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s- there’s a wall keeping you down.” Steve stood, checking the situation. “I think I can lift it.”</p>
<p>“Or we can wait for help.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to stay down here that long.” </p>
<p>“Can’t argue with that…” Tony said, coughing. After a moment, he saw the Captain lowering in front of him again, staring. “If you’re going to ask me why I haven’t brought my suit, I swear-“</p>
<p>Steve sighed, shaking his head. “When I saw you falling, I…” He didn’t finish, and stood up instead, looking for a safe grasp on the wall. </p>
<p>"Don't tell me you got scared-" Tony looked away as more dust started falling down when the Captain started pulling, “that I might be dead?” he asked with a tired grin. He heard Steve stopping, so he looked up again. </p>
<p>“I was,” Steve said, meeting his eyes. “Of course I was. I had no idea how deep this hole was, or what was at the bottom,” he continued, pulling again. </p>
<p>“It’s… This is the subway.” Tony murmured. He would have never get used to Steve's honesty.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I noticed.” </p>
<p>“And why there was a hole to the subway in that shop?” He then asked, and Steve looked down at him. “Why that motorcycle dive in like that? Along with my camera?” </p>
<p>Steve looked at the device still flying around them, their only source of light. “All the Chitauri are dead.” </p>
<p>“They should be.” </p>
<p>“They are. We saw it.” </p>
<p>“Then why-?” Tony didn’t finish, as both of them stopped. </p>
<p>“It’s the same vibration again…” Steve said.</p>
<p>“I can feel it too now.” </p>
<p>Steve turned his head to the right, into the deep darkness of the tunnel. </p>
<p>“Hey? I’m still stuck down here,” Tony said as the Captain walked away, disappearing from his line of sight. For a moment, he feared something caught Steve and now they were both doomed… Then he heard him running back and quickly try to free him. “What is it?” </p>
<p>“We need to get out,” he said, pulling. </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the idea. What happened?” </p>
<p>“How did we miss one…?” Steve hissed as he kept trying pushing the wall up, but it was incredibly heavy.</p>
<p>“Stop ignoring me and tell me what-!” Tony’s voice died as he looked down, in the tunnel, and saw multiple little lights flickering in the darkness. His eyes suddenly widened. “It can’t be. That thing isn’t- that thing shouldn’t be moving!” </p>
<p>“It must have some energy left in it…” </p>
<p><em>So the bike was reacting to that?</em> Tony swallowed down the fear and said, “You should leave.” </p>
<p>“We will.” </p>
<p>“I mean now. If that thing really still works-”</p>
<p>“I know!” Steve growled, pushing. </p>
<p>Tony looked ahead, where one of the Chitauri’s Leviathan was slowly moving, making the whole tunnel tremble, more lights flickering over its body- or what was left of it. Tony saw those gigantic things flying around New York, and there was no way one could fit in a subway. </p>
<p>“Steve, you have to leave.” He said again, as more debris started falling from the ceiling, but the other ignored him. “We’re both going to die down here if you don’t leave!” he yelled grabbing his leg. </p>
<p>“No- way,” he panted. </p>
<p>“Can you listen to me for once!?” </p>
<p>“You really- expect me to leave my partner behind?” He breathed out. </p>
<p>“This isn’t part of the joke! LEAVE! I’m serious!” </p>
<p>“So am I!” Steve yelled back, still pushing. “It stopped- being a joke days ago!” </p>
<p>Taken aback, Tony stared at him in pure disbelief. “No… No, we are <strong>not</strong> having this conversation right now.” </p>
<p>“I tried to-“ </p>
<p>“You’re not going to tell me that you’re in love with me while we’re stuck underground with that monster!” </p>
<p>“I tried to tell you this morning, but you-!” </p>
<p>“The damn subway is collapsing!” </p>
<p>“<strong>I know!</strong>” Steve yelled, pushing as hard as he could. </p>
<p>The Leviathan slowly started rising its head, towering on the two. </p>
<p>As the shaking got more intense, other debris started falling down on Steve than shut his eyes, until a strong wave forced him to hold on the wall, kneeling on the floor to keep his balance. </p>
<p>Tony took the chance to grab his arm, “Please, just go.”</p>
<p>“Not leaving without you.” </p>
<p>“And I don’t want your death on my conscience- wait!” Tony couldn’t hold him any longer, as the soldier stood and walked away, and Tony already knew what he was going to do. “Steve, you can’t fight that thing alone!” </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Steve stood there, facing the monster. “We’ll see about that.” </p>
<p><em>Not like this… Not like this!</em> Tony started pushing on the shield to get free, angry, and scared about losing Steve right after his confession. Ignoring the pain coming from his leg, he was going scream- and then, a sudden flash of light blinded him, forcing his eyes closed. </p>
<p>Steve did the same, and then, as he lowered his arm, he blinked in surprise, finding Allen standing between him and the monster.</p>
<p>“How dare you…” the Prince angrily murmured, staring coldly at the Leviathan that started lowering its head towards them. Allen stretched an arm towards it and the creature slowly started turned into stone until it stopped completely, a few centimeters away from them: with a snap of Allen’s fingers, the Leviathan silently exploded into dust, fading from existence. </p>
<p>Steve blinked again, barely able to understand what just happened. </p>
<p>“Filthy monster,” Allen scoffed lowered his arm. Turning around, his murderous glare instantly changed. “Steven, are you alright?” he asked jogging towards him. </p>
<p>“Y-yes… Thanks to you,” he said, more than happy to be hugged. </p>
<p>“Tony! What happened to you?!” Allen then yelled, running to help the other. </p>
<p>“Don’t even ask…” he murmured, jumping when, with just one hand, Allen lifted and throw away the entire wall that was blocking him on the floor.</p>
<p>“Are you hurt? Can you walk? Can you breathe?” Allen kept asking, checking him up and down. </p>
<p>“Yes, I can breathe…” he sighed, helped to sit up.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I left you alone in such a terrible moment… I’m a terrible bodyguard.” </p>
<p>Tony laughed a bit, shaking his head, “You saved us. I think you passed the test.” </p>
<p>Allen smiled at him and squeezed his arm before standing, looking at the Captain, “I’ll secure the area. Help is on the way, yes?” </p>
<p>“They’ll be here soon.” Steve nodded, watching him using his powers to stop the tunnel from collapsing while creating little lights around them. Breathing out in relief, he headed towards Tony, lowering on one knee next to him. </p>
<p>As they stared at each other, Tony sighed and looked down at the shield, “I can’t take it off…” </p>
<p>Steve moved to help, loosening the straps, gently pulling it away. He saw Tony’s arm shaking, and, when their eyes met, he was surprised to see his eyes were a bit wet. </p>
<p>“I told you to leave,” Tony said. </p>
<p>“And I told you that I couldn’t do that.” </p>
<p>“Because you’re an idiot.” </p>
<p>“No, because I’m in love with you.” </p>
<p>Tony snorted, looking away, embarrassed. “That just proves my point.”</p>
<p>Steve smiled and moved a hand through his hair to get closer, sharing a kiss that tasted of dust. As they moved apart, just enough to bump their forehead, he said, “So… It’s not fake anymore?” </p>
<p>“Did we even tried in the first place?” Tony laughed a bit, sighing in relief as Steve hugged him, hearing sirens echoing from the city above.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here's the epilogue. <br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark outside when Tony noticed Clint arriving in the destroyed area. Sitting far from the busy agents, keeping his right, and still shaky arm against himself, Tony saw him talking to some of the people around the remains of the mall before meeting his gaze and running towards him. </p>
<p>“A leviathan? Are you serious?” He asked. “<em>How</em> was it even working?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think it was,” Tony tiredly said. “Allen said it might have been some residual energy… It barely moved.” </p>
<p>“Allen was here too?” </p>
<p>“He’s the one that helped us find it. I just- fell on it.” </p>
<p>“You <em>fell on it</em>?” </p>
<p>“It’s a long story... What matters is that that thing’s gone.” </p>
<p>“Let me guess, thanks to Allen?” </p>
<p>Tony smiled a bit. “Let's say if we had him as part of the team, last time, it would have made the battle way easier.” </p>
<p>Clint sighed, studying him, “What's wrong with your arm?" </p>
<p>"Nothing, it's just sored." </p>
<p>"Do you want me to call someone? You look pretty beat.” </p>
<p>“I’m fine. I just..." Tony sighed, "I want to go home and sleep for a few years.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me. What's stopping you?” </p>
<p>“I’m waiting for Steve and Allen. We asked him to look around if there are more of those things underground.” </p>
<p>Clint nodded slowly. “We should have thought about that. Fury won't be happy about it.” </p>
<p>"When he's ever happy in the first place?" Tony said with a weak grin, staring at his bruised arm until he heard Steve’s voice. Looking up, he saw him and Allen discussing with the rest of the agents before heading towards them. </p>
<p>“Looks like the perimeter is clear,” Steve said, nodding at Clint that give him a salute. “Feeling better?” he then asked Tony that nodded. “Are you sure you don’t want me to call the medics?” </p>
<p>“For the third time, no,” Tony said standing up. “I just want to leave this place. See you at the tower?” </p>
<p>“I’m coming with you. There isn’t much else we can do, here.” Steve said, looking at Allen that nodded. </p>
<p>“And even if there is, we’ll take care of it. Don't strain that arm,” Clint said pointing at Tony's arm before leaving. </p>
<p>“Come on, there’s a car waiting for us,” Steve said, leading the way.</p>
<p>As they stayed behind, Allen noticed Tony was shaking a bit, keeping his right arm against the chest, limping a bit. “I'm sorry about what happened, but you’re safe, now.” </p>
<p>He barely glanced at him. “Yeah… I know.” He wondered if the Prince was able to hear his fast heartbeat. </p>
<p>The ride back to the tower went by silently, none of them eager to talk, and, for Tony, just sitting pressed against Steve's side was more than enough. </p>
<p>Once back home, they both took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“I’m very sorry for leaving at such a dangerous time,” Allen told them. “Right when my help was needed…” </p>
<p>“It’s alright. None of us could have known…” Steve said, noticing Tony walking away. “Tony?” </p>
<p>“Bathroom.” He just said without turning around. </p>
<p>Steve sighed and shared a look with Allen. “Did he say anything, before? While we were leaving?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think Tony is the type to talk about his feelings with a stranger,” he said with a polite smile. “What he needs right now is you.” As Steve nodded, he added, “Go. I’ll bring some water and bandages to your room so you can take care of him.” </p>
<p>“Thanks... There should be an emergency kit in the kitchen, under the sink,” Steve said and the Prince nodded, walking away. Taking a deep breath, he headed to the bedroom, finding Tony sitting on the bed, trying to remove his jacket. “Need a hand with that?” </p>
<p>Tony’s shoulders dropped, staring tiredly at him, “It always hurt so much using the shield? Because I don’t think this is normal.” </p>
<p>“<em>This</em>?” he frowned, moving closer. </p>
<p>“My whole arm hurt. I can’t-“ Tony gasped as Steve gently pulled the jacket off his right arm, stretching it a bit, “even move my shoulder.” He finished, taking a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Let me take a look,” Steve said throwing the jacket aside and sitting next to him, lightly squeezing and moving his arm, watching him flinch in pain. “Did you fall on this arm?” </p>
<p>“Couple of times, yeah… <em>OW.</em>” </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Steve murmured, moving his shoulder a bit more before stopping, slowly massaging it. “Doesn’t seem too bad. You’re just not used to fighting with a shield.” </p>
<p>“Clearly.” </p>
<p>“You did good, though.” </p>
<p>“If with good you mean being able to use it as a cover, yeah, I can manage that much.” Tony scoffed. There was a moment of silence then, that he spent taking deep breaths while relaxing under Steve’s touch. Looking up, he found him staring. “I-“ he stopped and both of them turned to the entrance, hearing someone running down the corridor. </p>
<p>“Take this, take this-!” Allen quickly said offering the kit while his whole body was shining again, “They’re calling me back again, I’m sor-“ and he was gone in a flash.</p>
<p>Steve quickly moved forward to grab the emergency kit before it could crash on the floor, squinting his eyes at the light. As the windows stopped shaking, he laughed a bit, turning to the other that was smiling, shaking his head. “I think they finally realized the Prince has been stuck on Earth way too long.” </p>
<p>“I’m curious to hear Thor’s explanation…” </p>
<p>“Yeah, same,” Steve said placing the kit on the bed, taking the little cloth Allen brought with it and heading to the bathroom, removing the shield from his back and putting it down.</p>
<p>Tony breathed out, making a face as he tried to move his right arm, then saw him coming back and sit down next to him again, cloth in hand. “What?” </p>
<p>“You're covered in dust. Stay still, so I can clean your face.” </p>
<p>“I can do that myself.” </p>
<p>“I know you can, but can I do it for you?” </p>
<p><em>Why?</em>, Tony instantly wanted to ask, but then simply shut his mouth because that was the effect Steve’s honesty had on him: it was one of the few things that could literally shut him up. As the Captain kept staring, waiting, Tony eventually looked down and nodded.</p>
<p>“Tell me if it hurts,” Steve said gently passing the cloth over his cheek. </p>
<p>Tony nodded again, feeling Steve’s leg pressing against his side as he was sitting sideways next to him. He couldn’t stop thinking of what happened in the subway, and also couldn’t stop wondering if it really happened or it has been just a dream… He flinched when the cloth pressed too hard on his temple. </p>
<p>“Sorry. It’s a nasty cut.” Steve said cleaning the wound before grabbing alcohol and cotton. “This is going to burn a bit.” </p>
<p>“Just do it…<em>UGH</em>, shit.” Tony shut his eyes and tried moving away by instinct as the alcohol started doing its job. </p>
<p>“On the good side, this is the worst one,” Steve said, gently keeping a hand on the back on his head, through his hair, to keep him close. “Ok, done.” He said after placing a plaster on the wound. </p>
<p>Tony breathed out, staring at the floor, letting him clean his neck- that felt way better. His eyes then moved to the shield, leaning against the wall, next to the bathroom’s door. “I… I haven’t thanked you yet…” </p>
<p>“I'm just trying to help.” </p>
<p>“I mean- for throwing the shield,” he said tilting his head at it. “I would have got more than a few bruises without it.” </p>
<p>Steve smiled a bit, folding the cloth to use a clean side to brush the remaining dust off his face. “It kind of suits you, you know?”  </p>
<p>“My right arm disagrees.” </p>
<p>“You just need practice.” He said with a little smile, grabbing another plaster he put on his neck. </p>
<p>Tony flinched a bit when he grabbed his right arm again, carefully stretching it forward. “That hurts.” </p>
<p>Steve held him up keeping a hand under Tony's elbow, using his other hand to grab his wrist. “You better not try lifting anything too heavy for a while, but keep stretching it a bit in the next days.” </p>
<p>“Ok…” Tony murmured. Turning to him, their eyes met again and they both moved to kiss, with Steve still holding his pained arm, keeping it safely aside. The second Tony let him take the lead, he felt Steve’s free hand moving under his shirt, roaming over his back. <em>How have I lived without this until now?</em> Tony wondered in awe. He then found himself laying on his back, with Steve still kissing him and moving his hand from around his elbow to his hand, tangling their fingers together as if they were dancing. </p>
<p>He gasped when Steve’s hand moved to his chest, over the reactor, and Steve stopped. They both opened their eyes, staring at each other. “Habit,” Tony panted, smiling a bit, but then noticed something in Steve’s eyes that made him swallow. “Too weird? I know it’s- it’s basically a hole in my chest, but-“ </p>
<p>“It’s not about the reactor,” Steve laughed softly. “I’m just ashamed I needed an alien Prince to get the courage to do this.” </p>
<p>Tony felt himself blushing. “Yeah… Same.” He murmured, and then blinked, remembering something. “Are you going to tell me why you were waiting for me to lie to Allen, now?” he asked and Steve groaned, dropping on his back. “I just want to know why you couldn’t do it yourself. And don’t tell me you’re too pure and innocent to lie because you’re none of that.” He continued, laying on his side, and saw him cover his eyes with a hand. “What?” he asked, suddenly wondering if there was some serious reason behind the strange behavior he was having the day everything started. “If he threatened you, I want to know. I’ve been way too gentle with him-” </p>
<p>“He wasn’t interested in me at first,” Steve confessed, dropping his arm, staring at the ceiling. “Not <em>that</em> much. He… When I took him out, the second day, he told me how charming you were, and how he loved seeing someone so passionate about their work… Then he told me how it’s normal for his people to have multiple partners and how he would have loved to have you as one, and I…” He sighed, gesturing at nothing in particular. </p>
<p>Tony’s mouth was open in surprise, but it took him a moment to find his voice. “Are you telling me that I was right?” he asked, “You… You were actually flirting with him? To keep him away from <em>me</em>?” </p>
<p>“He said he would have been more than happy to have us both as his partners, and I… I don’t know, it sounded so absurd…” </p>
<p>“You let him flirt with you all this time so he wouldn’t hit on me?” </p>
<p>“You know how persisted he is. He was ready to take us both away and…” Steve turned, finding him pressing his lips together trying not to laugh. “You think it was funny? He actually wanted to take you away!” </p>
<p>“And then he was ready to take <em>you</em> away! How do you think I was feeling about that?” </p>
<p>“That’s why your lie was the perfect way to stop him…” </p>
<p>“If you’d told me sooner, we shouldn’t have had to lie in the first place!” </p>
<p>“You said nothing until now either.” </p>
<p>“Yes, because you-!” Tony stopped, thinking. “Just out of curiosity, how much of our story was actually a lie?” </p>
<p>“I’m not answering that.” </p>
<p>“Yes- yes you will!” Tony laughed while moving partly on top of him to stop him as he tried to stand.</p>
<p>“Can’t we just forget about the last days and move on?” </p>
<p>“Nope. Not gonna happen.” He insisted. “Since we both were living our secret dream, I want to know how much of it was real.”</p>
<p>Steve sighed, staring at the ceiling. “Your idea of a date… I actually liked that.” </p>
<p>“Ok…” Tony nodded with interest, then his smile faltered. “The moment you fell in love with me… Was that true?” </p>
<p>"I..." Steve sighed and looked at him, blushing even more. “I really wanted to kiss you, back then.” </p>
<p>Tony felt his heart growing into his chest. He grasped Steve’s shirt. “You should have.” </p>
<p>“I can do it now?” Steve smiled and moved forward to do just that, kissing him while moving on top of him again, gently keeping his right arm laying aside on the bed. </p>
<p>Tony was starting to love feeling Steve’s hands running through his hair- he was loving everything about them together. Trying to open Steve’s uniform with a hand wasn't easy, but Tony was doing a pretty good job until a flash of pain made him jump and yelp. </p>
<p>Steve froze and opened his eyes, “What?” </p>
<p>“I don’t-“ unsure, Tony tried moving and gasped again, finding the origin of the pain. “My leg…” he sighed, wishing he could just cut off the whole limb and go back on what they were doing. </p>
<p>“You said it was just a scratch?” Steve frowned and looked down, spotting blood stains on his trousers. </p>
<p>“Just ignore it?” </p>
<p>“Don’t be stupid. You’re bleeding,” he said moving away to check the wound. “We need to take care of it. It’s pretty deep.” </p>
<p>Tony sighed, closing his eyes. Despite the pain, he was feeling happy. He was still smiling as he fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he woke up, there was a weak light passing through the blinds, and silence all around. </p>
<p>Tony blinked and realized it wasn’t a pillow he was hugging, but Steve’s chest. Surprised for a second, he calmed down as the memories came back to him, except the one about them falling asleep together. </p>
<p>Keeping his right arm over Steve’s chest, Tony stared at it before trying to move it, squinting his eyes at the pain. Sighing, he just left it there, watching it rising and falling, following Steve’s breathing. He never realized his breathing was so fast… </p>
<p>Looking up at bit, he found Steve’s head turned towards him, eyes closed, brushing over his hair. </p>
<p>Tony smiled a bit and moved closer, nudging at his side, feeling Steve’s arm beneath his neck. Looking more down, he noticed one leg of his trousers pulled up to his knee, leaving the bandage exposed. <em>He really took care of it…</em></p>
<p>Steve moved a bit then, turning his head the other way while opening his eyes. He flinched when Tony patted on his chest. </p>
<p>“’Morning.” He said with a grin. </p>
<p>“’Morning…” Steve said, a smile into his voice, passing a hand over his eyes. “What time is it?” </p>
<p>“No idea. Jarv?” </p>
<p>“It is 7 in the morning.” The AI informed.</p>
<p>Steve sighed and looked down at him, “How are you feeling?” </p>
<p>“Never been better... But I think I missed the best part." </p>
<p>"What <em>best part</em>...?" </p>
<p>"The moment you joined me in bed?” </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence. “Do you wanted me to leave-!” he jumped again when Tony poked hard on his side with his left hand. </p>
<p>“Of course not. I was just surprised.” Tony scoffed. “Pleasantly surprised.” </p>
<p>“Good to know…” Steve laughed softly. </p>
<p>“And, thanks for taking care of my leg.” </p>
<p>“No problem. What about your arm?” </p>
<p>“It’s fine- ow.” Tony tiredly murmured as Steve gently took his right hand and raised the arm a bit from his chest a bit. He watched Steve tangling their fingers together again. </p>
<p>“Squeeze.” </p>
<p>Tony sighed and tried, making a face again. “Still hurts a bit. It’ll heal…” He was surprised when Steve moved Tony’s hand to his mouth to kiss it. </p>
<p>Steve then placed their hands over his heart, turning to him. “I’m glad it’s not fake anymore.” </p>
<p>Tony smiled a bit, embarrassed. “It was getting harder each day, you know? Faking it.” </p>
<p>“It was?” </p>
<p>“You’re damn good at teasing, no one ever told you that?” </p>
<p>“Actually, no.” </p>
<p>“Well, you are. I mean, even an alien fell for it…” Tony said, then grinned, “By the way, can we talk about the fact that you were jealous of the said alien?” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t-“ </p>
<p>“You were, and you sacrificed yourself to save me because you couldn’t stand it.” </p>
<p>Steve looked away, squeezing his hand. “Maybe a bit.” </p>
<p>Tony laughed. “Just a tiny bit.” </p>
<p>"As if you weren't enjoying the whole thing since the beginning." </p>
<p>"I was, and I told you that multiples times," Tony said, laughing as Steve glared at him.</p>
<p>After a moment of silence, Steve shook his head, “I still can’t believe one of those things was hiding beneath the city. If it wasn't for Allen...” </p>
<p>“We’re lucky the alien Prince with the power of destroying the world has a crush on us, aren't we?” </p>
<p>Steve laughed a bit, nodding. “We sure are.”  </p>
<p>Just then, Tony realized something and asked, “Hey, I didn’t… I didn’t wake you up during the night, did I?” </p>
<p>“No. Why?” </p>
<p>Tony was sure that, after what happened, his nightmares would have come back at full force, but that didn’t happen. He slept all night, as peacefully as it hasn’t happened in a while. </p>
<p>“Do you have nightmares?” Steve gently asked, “About the battle?” </p>
<p>Tony squeezed his hand a bit. “Sometimes.” </p>
<p>“You... Do you want to talk about it?” </p>
<p>He thought about what Allen said before, and then murmured, “Maybe later? If you still want to listen. It’s pretty boring stuff… You shouldn’t waste your time with it, really.” </p>
<p>“You’re never a waste of time.” </p>
<p>“Wow…” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“I had no idea you had so much sugar in you…” Tony said, rubbing a hand over his eyes, trying to hide the blushing, but Steve moved down and rolled him on his back to kiss him. </p>
<p>“You have no idea,” the Captain said with a grin. </p>
<p>“Oh... Want to show me?” </p>
<p>“If you insist,” as they kissed, the tower suddenly shaking made them stop, as few alarms started ringing. </p>
<p>“You know, moving to your place might not be as bad as I thought… I mean, who cares about the lab?” Tony commented, as Steve dropped his head down, bumping his forehead against the reactor, and started laughing. </p>
<p>“I am very sorry!” Thor was already saying from the other side of the window, both hands on the glass, as he saw the two walking into the living room. </p>
<p>“It would kill you to land outside the city, wouldn’t it?” Tony snorted as Steve opened the window, while the alarms stopped. </p>
<p>“Tony, how are you?” Allen asked making a beeline towards him. </p>
<p>“Better than I look,” he said sending a grin at Steve that smiled, looking down. </p>
<p>“Did you hurt your leg?” </p>
<p>“Just a scratch.” </p>
<p>“Not <em>just a scratch</em>, but nothing serious.” Steve said. </p>
<p>“Allen told me what happened. About the leviathan,” Thor said. “Is it true? It was still active?” </p>
<p>“It was, but I doubt it would have lasted for long.” The Captain said. “Aside from that, I think there’s something more important we need to discuss.” </p>
<p>Thor frowned. “Like what?” </p>
<p>“Like the fact that you forgot about Allen for almost a week?!” Tony snarled. “Where the hell have you been?” </p>
<p>“Oh. That…” </p>
<p>“<em>Yes, that.</em>” Steve and Tony nodded. </p>
<p>Allen laughed a bit. “He already gave me an explanation…” </p>
<p>“I... I got distracted during the celebrations, back home, and maybe drank too much…” Thor started, looking down.</p>
<p>Tony was already shaking his head, “If you’re going to tell me that you fall asleep in the Asgardian forests and couldn’t find your way back home, I swear…” </p>
<p>Thor looked shocked. “How did you know?” </p>
<p>“I can’t deal with this right now…” Tony groaned limping his way to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Clint was right, after all,” Steve commented, impressed. </p>
<p>“A-anyway, we have bothered you long enough. Allen, when you’re ready, we can leave.” Thor said and, after the Prince nodded, he walked back outside. </p>
<p>“Are you sure your leg will heal completely?” Allen asked Tony as he and Steve joined him. “I can take care of it.” </p>
<p>“Ah, no, thank you. It’ll be fine.” Tony said, sitting on one of the stools, carefully laying his right arm on the counter.</p>
<p>“One last breakfast on Earth before you go?” Steve asked him. </p>
<p>“I’d love to, but my people were worried about my disappearance, and I still have to reassure them that I’m alright,” Allen said, watching Steve moving next to Tony while pouring coffee in two cups, passing one to his partner than smiled a bit, poking at his side. “So you have finally decided to stop pretending?” </p>
<p>Both Steve and Tony froze with their cup halfway to their mouth. </p>
<p>Allen laughed. “It is alright. It was a bit confusing at first, but then Clint explained it to me.” </p>
<p>“Explained <em>what</em>?” Tony asked. </p>
<p>“That humans tend to be playful in their relationships. I couldn’t understand why you two were pretending not to be a real couple, while being so nice to me, but Clint said it’s normal between lovers to take some distance from time to time… To make each other jealous. I personally considered it a bit strange, but, watching you two now, I guess it worked to make your bond stronger.” </p>
<p>None of them managed to talk for a few seconds, then they both started at the same time with some confused and embarrassed “No, we… It’s not like that… We were not…” </p>
<p>“Please, it is alright,” Allen reassured them with a smile. “It was, somehow amusing to watch.” </p>
<p>“Allen? We should go.” Thor called. </p>
<p>“Yes. Well, Tony, Steven, it has been a pleasure and an honor knowing and spending time with you two.” He said moving to hug one and then the other. “Whenever Thor will give his permission, I’ll be more than happy to see you come to visit my planet, for as long as you wish.” </p>
<p>“T-thanks.” They said, nodding. </p>
<p>Allen smiled at them and left. </p>
<p>“Sorry for the trouble again. Send my regards to the others.” Thor said nodding at them. </p>
<p>Steve and Tony just stayed there, speechless, until the two aliens were gone, making the towers tremble again so that Steve had to hold the other by a shoulder to stop him from falling form the stool. </p>
<p>“Did he…?” Tony started, “Wait… Did we just played ourselves?”  </p>
<p>“I guess we’re not as good actors as we thought,” Steve said. They shared a look before start laughing. </p>
<p>“If even the alien Prince saw through the lines…” Tony commented as he managed to talk again. “We wasted our energy for nothing.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say for <em>nothing</em>.” Steve said, smiling. </p>
<p>Tony raised his eyebrows. “Well, we still have some left, right? And the aliens are finally gone…” </p>
<p>“Hopefully.” </p>
<p>“And I can’t walk…” </p>
<p>Steve smiled and took him into his arms without effort. “Are you taking advantage of the situation again?” </p>
<p>“Me? Look, my leg is bandaged.” Tony scoffed keeping his left arm around Steve’s neck, waving his wounded leg, “Ow- see?” </p>
<p>“Stop that or you’ll need some stitches,” Steve said carrying him to the corridor. </p>
<p>“You better be careful with me, then...” </p>
<p>“I always am,” he murmured and slowed down to share a kiss- right in front of the elevator that opened after a gentle <em>dling</em>, making them open their eyes and look at it. </p>
<p>Sipping his drink, Clint froze, staring at them with the straw into his mouth. </p>
<p>Tony pointed a finger at him and roared, “Your access to the tower is revoked, <strong>and yes, we’re going to have sex right now!</strong>” </p>
<p>“<strong>I fucking knew it!</strong>” Clint yelled back. </p>
<p>Steve just sighed as they kept screaming, but refused to let Tony go, keeping him into his arms, as close as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>